Seductive
by Yuki Kamea
Summary: *Clary tries faerie juice for the first time at the club and Sebastian sees to it that he takes advantage of her altered state of mind. That night sent her on a roller coaster crashing towards ruin. Can Clary maintain her identity and heart as Jace and Sebastian toy with her? Will she ever escape her brother's incestual desires? Does she even want to? (Clabastian) (Smut)
1. Seduction

*Clary tries faerie juice for the first time at the club and Sebastian sees to it that he takes advantage of her altered state. Can Clary escape Sebastian hold after he takes her virginity? Does she even want to anymore?

Clary x Sebastian/Johnathan Morgenstern Warning lots of incest/sex/ and just mature content.

**Seductive**

Clary was awestruck as she took in the view of the night club below her. She was in awe of the shimmering lights and the overall energy of the place. There were tanks of water everywhere as thick gray glitter liquid fell from the ceiling. It was like Pandemonium only very different. While Pandemonium felt airy the scene of the bone chandelier felt dark and secretive. Still she couldn't help but feel excited especially given the appreciative glances Jace was shooting her. Her brother was a sadistic asshole but he did have good taste in fashion. She saw that he had a liking for name brand clothing from his closet when she peeked through his room.

Clary smiled as she followed her brother down the last set of stairs. Her short black dress hugged her narrow frame as her legs looked long despite the boots she was wearing. Even she had to admit she looked hot. Maybe she was finally getting her mother's curves. It had taken her long enough! Jace wrapped his arm around her as she leaned into him. Clary couldn't wait to be able to dance with Jace that was until she noticed that the people dancing below were not mundanes. She looked on in awesome for a moment. "Werewolves and vampires," Sebastian answered her silent question. Clary looked at her brother confused. "In Prague they're allies. This is where they …relax." He smiled as his gaze fell down to her body. A small shiver ran down her spine under his gaze.

Sebastian took a moment to take in how the light fell on his sister's body. He was glad Jace was here to watch over her during his meeting. Though he wished that it would be him that would be keeping her company instead. With an outfit like that, she would attract lots of attention. Then again he should have anticipated that given that he was the one who picked it out for her. He remembered smiling when he passed the dress in the shop window. A quick glamor rune later he was walking out with the ensemble. He had been meaning to buy his darling sister some clothes of her own but after seeing how well their mother's clothes showed off her body he choose to bide his time.

Maybe Jace could finally get into her pants though he doubted it. Sebastian grinned as he scanned the beautiful red head face standing beside him. She blushed looking at a couple grinding against each other. He couldn't help but be amused by her naivety. So innocent and a virgin at that. Oh, he had been so pleased to hear that news. He smiled cockily as his sister discreetly pulled down the short dress. Oh, the things he could teach her…

Clary looked up to her brother feeling his gaze once again on her. A hot wind, however, blew Sebastian's hair concealing his eyes as he looked at her hungrily. Clary couldn't help but shiver again sensing his desire. She felt a tug in her chest as she turned to look for Jace. She needed him to save her from Sebastian. "He went to check on something but he will be back," Sebastian spoke gently taking her hand and leading her to the floor. Clary's was surprised at the gentleness of his touch. She had expected his skin to burn her or something. "Dance with me." He commanded albeit sweetly.

She looked at him with surprise. She didn't want to dance with him let alone be around him. She wanted to scream for Jace but she knew better than to try her brother's patience. He was actually being nice to her and being nasty would be counterproductive in her whole scheme to get information out of him. After hesitating for a second she decided that dancing with him couldn't do any harm and might even better her chances at getting him to open up and trust her. Though something nagging in her gut told her he didn't trust her any more than she trusted him. He would put a knife to her throat at the drop of a hat if it pleased him and she wouldn't hesitate to do the same.

"Do you not wish to dance with your brother Clarissa? I'm hurt." He said faking a painful smirk as he took her other hand. She hesitated as he pulled her body gently against him. "Not at all Sebastian, it's just that …I just can't dance very well." She explained blushing at the physical contact. It wasn't exactly a lie. She wasn't the best dancer and rather clumsy sometimes. Of course, that was before she began Shadowhunter training. Jace had drilled her countlessly on the balance beams before Lilith took him from her. At that moment Clary heard a pop and looked up to see a bomb of liquid exploding above her head; raining drops of silver liquid onto the people under it. Some of the liquid fell onto her arms as she took a moment to examine the substance curiously.

"Try it," Sebastian grinned as he licked a drop off of his own hand. "What is it?" She asking continuing to look at the silver liquid now sticking to her fingers. Sebastian sighed. "It's faerie juice, Clarissa." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clary hesitated. "Doesn't this stuff make you crazy?" she asked. Sebastian chuckled at this. He wondered if Jace had shared the story about him streaking around New York with her too. Jonathan had gotten it out of him once when they were drunk after meeting one of their father's followers at a bar. "If you have a lot, yes but a few drops won't hurt. It will make you euphoric and I think you would quite enjoy it. It really is much like alcohol Clarissa. All in moderation." Sebastian smiled.

"I don't know Sebastian…" she said uncomfortably. "You really should try it at least once Clary," Jace said popping up behind them. Clary was relieved to see him and jumped up upon hearing his voice. Jace came up to her quickly placing a kiss on her lips; much to the disappointment of the girls behind him. Sebastian grunted releasing her hand. After the quick kiss, Jace handed her and Sebastian a drink. Clary noticed hers was something red and fruity while Sebastian's drink was brown with a few ice cubes. Clearly drinking wasn't anything new to him. She couldn't help but wonder idly how much alcohol it would take to get her brother drunk. She didn't have much time to think about it because Jace's lips were back on hers passionately.

"Will you please stop kissing my sister like that in front of me?" Sebastian asked jokingly though Clary could hear a clear sense of bitterness in his undertone. "Thought you would be happy that your sister has fallen in love with someone as wonderful as me, bro." Jace jested. At this, her brother smiled a coy smirk. "Bros don't fondle other bro's sisters in front of them." Sebastian countered playfully. They continued on with the comebacks as Clary rolled her eyes.

"Oh for crying out loud, I'll try it." Clary blurted out. "Just please stop sounding like a Jersey Shore rerun!" They both looked at her curiously as if she grew another head. "I've only been to New Jersey once," Jace replied. "What is a rerun?" Sebastian asked genuinely curious. Clary just sighed. "Never mind." Just then another bomb went off. Clary opened her mouth, this time, to take in the liquid. Although Sebastian had only ingested a drop Clary managed to get quite a bit in her mouth. Tonight was sure to be interesting Sebastian thought as he looked on at his sister.

The music changed and Clary smiled as Jace grabbed her. Sebastian still smiled moving to the music beside them. The group continued a chat while Clary swayed dancing in the middle. After about ten minutes Clary felt a surge of energy as beautiful singing filled her ears. She twirled as her head became light and dizzy. She began spinning and spinning grabbing Sebastian's hand to twirl her in the process. He smiled and took it in stride. Jace had gone to get another set of drinks as she moved gracefully around and around giggling until she finally got dizzy and lost her balance.

Clary fell back up against Sebastian's chest as he tightened his arms around her. She knew she should be disgusted that he was even touching her but that thought came and went. She felt so happy and he was her brother. It wasn't uncommon for a brother to hold a sister so why was she acting this way. She shrugged it off. Maybe she should give Sebastian a chance. After all he was being so nice to her. He had gotten her a pretty dress, taken her out of the house and to this wonderful happy place. She was brought out of her retrieve as she felt Sebastian's chest moving up and down chuckling.

"You are such a light weight." He whispered teasingly in her ear. Clary jumped out of his grip and turned to face him. She couldn't really think of a good comeback so she did the only thing she could think of and stuck her tongue out at him. This amused Sebastian immensely which only seemed to tick Clary off more. "Oh come now, Clarissa. You know better. Your Jace won't be able to save you, he jested playfully. "Who says I need him. I can kick your butt all on my own," she smiled. Sebastian grinned wickedly at this. "Oh but angel boy wouldn't stand for his beautiful girlfriend getting beat."

"What is that supposed to mean? I am my own person Sebastian. I don't belong to him," she replied. Sebastian took a step forward looking into her eyes. "Oh, but yes you do. You belong to him just as much as you belong to me, sister. You will just have to come to terms with that." He smiled. Clary thought for a moment trying to process his words in her lucid state of mind. "Well then, who do you belong to?" she asked. Sebastian was taken aback by the question and didn't answer. After a moment, Clary grew impatient. She guessed what they said was true, brothers are annoying. She was about to kick him when Jace intervened.

"Okay, you two! We're here to have fun remember." Jace said pulling Clary into his arms. "He started it!" Clary giggled before pulling Jace back towards the dance floor. "Come on Jace, let's dance!" Sebastian smiled and waved. He had something he needed to do before he met up with them again. He knew he probably should make his meeting quick. Who knew what his sister was capable of drunk let alone high on faerie juice. Sebastian sighed and turned to the set of stairs leading to the private boxes taking another sip of his whiskey.

*******Line Break ******

Some time had passed before Sebastian was finally done with his meeting. The faerie boy was annoying but if he wanted to please the queen it would be something he would have to deal with. Sebastian smiled. It seemed like everything was going to plan. He quickly rose from his chair and went to go find his sister and Jace. He didn't have to look long before he saw Clary and Jace still dancing on the floor. Looking at her happy face he smiled again. The way her body moved up against Jace's left his mouth dry and his body tense. He couldn't help but remember the question she had asked him during their brief chat.

Who did he belong to? To belong to someone was to love them right? His father had always said that he wanted to find Jocelyn because she belonged to him. He did not belong to the Steelie Queen even though they had been sleeping together for a while now. He was never one for relationships; he just used girls when he wanted them. There was never any real connection not with them or with anyone besides his father. Even then that was a connection that he could have lived without. Sebastian despised that there was no one else like himself and the only other living person he shared any connection with was his sister. His sister… It was as if something went off in his head. He looked down at his sister dancing with her stupid angel boy.

Something went rigid in his chest as he saw Jace grind up against her. It wasn't a feeling of brotherly protectiveness but of want, lust, and jealousy. Was he actually jealous of Jace? Angel boy was under his control. Maybe he was feeling Jace's emotions? No, he quickly pushed that thought aside. He had wanted to claim Clarissa in Idris in front of Fairchild manor when they first met. Even when she refused to come outside the Gard with him a part of him still wanted to fuck her silly for resisting him. Regardless he stood there looking at them with hate. He felt the sudden urge to break them apart and decided on that course of action rather quickly. He put his finished drink down on the table next to him and descended the stairs catching Jace's eyes as he approached them.

Sebastian motioned towards the bar where a shadow hunter was sitting having a drink. Jace knew that they couldn't risk being seen here. Sebastian wanted him to take care of the problem and whatever Sebastian suggested usually turned out to be right. Jace nodded in understanding to Sebastian and whispered something in Clary's ear. She nodded happily and quickly began spinning; giggling the entire time. Jace made his way toward the bar as Sebastian moved closer to Clary to keep an eye on her. With one final look over Jace's shoulder checking to see that Sebastian had her he was off to take care of business. Sebastian approached the red headed beauty as Clary spun around obviously. Maybe he needed to give her faerie juice more often. She seemed to be much more agreeable in this state.

After another quick spin, Clary was dizzy. Sebastian chuckled as he leaned forward catching her in his arms and holding her firmly against his body. She sighed as another bomb went off sending more silver liquid onto her face and down her chest. Sebastian snuck a glance down her dress as she began sliding her body up and down grinding against his. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Clearly she must have thought that he was Jace. Luckily it had been him to look after her and not some stranger. Clary sighed seductively once more and Sebastian felt a shiver run down his spine and into his pelvis. He began swinging his hips pushing back against her. She moaned at the contact and he felt the effect it had on his body instantly. She was so hot and Jace was gone. Not that it mattered, Jace would hold her down while he fucked her senseless if he told him to. Not that it mattered now especially with her so willing. This opportunity was almost perfect or at least too perfect to pass up.

Sebastian began to move his hands up and down slowly caressing Clary's body. She gasped in surprise and then pleasure at his touch. She closed her eyes as she slowly ground her hips against his pelvis once more. He hardened with excitement pushing his manhood against her so she could feel exact what she was doing to him. Clary took it in stride and lightly brushed her hands against his erection before grabbing it firmly. "Fuck!" Sebastian muttered as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He twirled her around hungrily as she fell face first into his chest. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks red as she struggled to stay alert. Her eyes were closed as she buried her face into his chest overwhelmed by what his touch was doing to her body.

Oh, Jace, you got her so good and ready, he thought. Too bad Jace wouldn't be her first. No, he would claim that honor tonight. Sebastian lifted her up swiftly as she yelped in surprise throwing her legs around his waist. She then giggled and began grinding her womanhood against the most sensitive part of his body. Her eyes were still closed lost to the sensation of it all. Sebastian lowered his head to her neck letting out a furrow growl in appreciation and closing his eyes.

After a minute, he collected himself enough to slowly begin walking to the side of the club. "Where. Are. We. Going. Jace?" she asked panting. Sebastian stopped for a moment in surprise. Clarissa was so far gone that she still had no idea that it was him. Normally this would irk him to no avail but here it actually worked. If she did remember this tomorrow, which he doubted. Then she would remember it being with Jace and not himself. He would essentially get off Scott free. He might even be able to use it to his advantage later. "Jace." She whispered pulling Sebastian's face down and kissing his lips hungrily. Her hands wildly gripping and pulling his hair.

Sebastian let out a sigh. It was the kiss he had hoped for in the forest when she still didn't know the truth. He couldn't help feel the sting of her refusal fresh in his memory. That cemented his decision and he began walking again. She still held onto him firmly with her legs as he approached a curtained-off VIP area. He could taste the faerie juice as his tongue pushed into her mouth. A small moan escaped from her lips as he pulled her into the private area. One of the security guards moved aside giving him a congratulatory nod as Sebastian entered one of the curtained off rooms.

The room was dark. Clary looked up but couldn't see a thing. She didn't care, though; she was safe with her Jace here. Oh god Jace and the things he was doing to her. The way his hands groped her body set her on fire. Something in the back of her mind noticed that his touch didn't feel the same but she didn't care. His rough calloused hands flew under her shirt as his hot lips slid down her neck. She moaned again loudly as his hands found her now almost bare breasts. His mouth dropped lower down her neck as he pulled her top down revealing her small breasts. God how happy she was that she wasn't wearing anything. She had taken her blood soiled bra off when she changed into the dress Sebastian brought her. Her nipples hardened at being exposed to the open air. His mouth hovered over her erect nipples as he blew onto them teasingly. She gasped before she felt his lips and warm tongue against her skin. Oh, how could her body feel this good? she wondered moaning loudly once more.

Sebastian's cock jumped with appreciation at the sounds he was making his little sister make. God, she was so hot and to take her here in a public place just intensified the experience for him. He felt her hands pull him up as he gracefully allowed her to lead his face away from his work. Her eyes were eyes as her hands gripped his hair bringing his face up for another kiss. He was happy her eyes were not able to see in the dark as his could. Before his lips met hers a strobe light passed over the small gap the curtains left and illuminated the small dark alcove for a second. It was in that second that Clary gasped as she looked into eyes as dark as the midnight ocean. Sebastian muttered another expletive as her eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Sebastian?" She gasped in foggy horror. "Shhhh," he blew softly in her ear as her body jumped at the sensation. Despite realizing it was Sebastian her body was still wound up and needy. Maybe that is why she didn't push him off of her right then and there. Sebastian's mouth didn't give her a chance to say anything else. He was so hard and ready for her that he wasn't going to stop and a part of her didn't want him too.

His hiked up her dress and he pushed his fingers up against her clitoris before she could object again. He knew her body was too committed and her brain was still lucid from the juice. She moaned digging her nails into his shoulders as he began stroking the most sensitive part of her body with his fingers. Clary knew she shouldn't feel this way. Sebastian was her brother! She shouldn't be enjoying this but by the angel she was. It was like every cell in her body cried out to be touched by him. He was rough yet gentle; soothing yet commanding. He was not so gentle with her like Jae had been. She couldn't help it; she kind of liked it rough. Her mind raced as he pulled her underwear down her legs.

Alarm and the slight realization that she shouldn't be letting him do they came over her foggy mind. "No," she breathed heavily. "We shouldn't be doing this. You're my brother and what if someone walks in." she panted trying to convince herself more than him. "They won't walk in. Not with all of the noise you are making." He replied seductively against her neck. Oh god, his voice was pure sex.

Sebastian's hot breath on her sensitive skin along with his fingers was almost enough to send her over the edge. She moaned loudly as a tightening sensation began building rapidly throughout her body. She moaned once more against her brother's lips as his fingers increased their speed. "Don't stop!" she begged in between ragged breaths.

It was then she felt a finger slip inside her. It began sliding in and then out of her skillfully. Three pumps were enough to send her over the edge as she shouted loudly digging her nails once again down Sebastian's shoulders. She finally caught her breath but lost it again as she felt something large and very hard press against her bare thigh. Sebastian suddenly hauled her back up into the air and pushed her roughly against the wall. She could feel her brother's manhood against her opening as he lined her up against him.

Clary looked up in preparation as he was about to ram into her claiming her virginity. She was so wet and wanted him so badly. Her eyes lifted to the ceiling in preparation. At that moment, another probe light illuminated the room. Hey, eyes grew wide as she screamed. There was a dead mangled human body hanging from the ceiling. Sebastian put her down immediately and tried to calm her down.

Cary was shaking and he couldn't seem to understand what had scared her. At first, he had thought it was because of him but no. When he looked into her face he could tell something had frightened her. Clary adjusted her dress and rushed out of the hidden room. When she looked back out onto the club she saw dead heads in the water and human body parts litter the ceiling. Her heart was racing when someone caught her and pulled her back. She twirled around to see Jace starting back at her.

Was she imagining all of this or was it real? Was Jace really in front of her? Was it really Sebastian she was in the room with or was it, Jace? How long had she been hallucinating? The fish tanks were now littered with faces and body parts. She continued to gasp as her heart fluttered rapidly in her chest. She didn't have time to think before her vision filled with darkness and Jace caught her body before she hit the floor.

-Line Break -

Clary woke up groggy in her room; her old room. After looking around frantically for a minute she realized she was in Jace's room back at the apartment. She glanced up and saw his sleeping body lying next to her with his arm draped protectively around her. Memories of Sebastian in a dark corner of the nightclub flooded back to her. Oh, thank the angel!' She thought. 'It was just a dream. Though the silver liquid covering her body begged a differ concerning the actions of the previous night. Clary knew that after what they did last night; she would never be able to look at Sebastian the same. A part of her knew she was not dreaming still the beautiful angel boy sleeping beside her distracted her away from those thoughts. She had to be strong if not for herself; for Jace.


	2. Repercussions

Author's Note:

Okay, happy people. It has been awhile, no? Well, this was always meant to be a one-shot but many of you have requested more. *shrugs* Well let me be clear. I have no intention of making this an actual story. Still, there are some smut scenes that come to mind and many of you seem to like this scenario so much that I am willing to put forth an effort to add to this. I have rewritten the first chapter so if you haven't read it I suggest you go back and look through it. It is almost 1,000 words longer so I hope you enjoy that piece. If you have any ideas or requests, please review and let me know.

**Chapter 2**

The next day had gone by uneventfully. She had woken up early and snuck to the bathroom to shower. The hot water had felt good against her skin and she was happy to finally feel clean again. Looking down she could see that her hips were still bruised where her brother had gripped her. She felt disgusted but she could live with the bruises as long as they didn't cross that line again. She didn't know what she was thinking. If she stayed in this apartment any longer she thought she might very well lose her mind. She was clearly deluded if she wanted Sebastian like that or in any capacity really. Taking a deep breath Clary got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her torso. She began getting ready and came down to meet the boys for breakfast.

The sense of confidence quickly faded when she met Sebastian and Jace at the breakfast table. She quickly swallowed some toast and rushed back into Jace's room claiming that she was tired from the previous night. Sebastian hadn't said a word but nodded. Jace had finished his breakfast and followed her quietly into his room. Clary couldn't help but feel different around the blonde who leaned down and kissed her. She knew that she had wanted to wait with Jace until he wasn't controlled by her psychotic brother but now it didn't seem as important anymore. Given what happened last night, she wouldn't put it past her brother to make a move. He very well could surprise her during a shower next time she was in the bathroom. He seemed determined to seduce her. Clary pushed the should be disgusting thought from her mind.

The effects of the faerie juice were obviously still wearing off. That must be it because she shouldn't feel an attraction towards her brother. She was disgusted with herself and decided that seducing Jace would be the perfect way to avoid the awkward feelings altogether. Once the door closed to his bedroom Clary turned around and smiled at her stunningly attractive blonde boyfriend. Jace eyed her appreciatively as she tiptoed up to him. A small smile forming on his lips as he understood where this was going. She traced her fingers up his chest seductively until they came up and knotted around his neck. The small redhead leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. His kisses were just as good as she remembered and she felt herself sinking into him. Thoughts about her brother faded away as she opened her mouth allowing Jace's tongue to enter. Each kiss grew hungrier as her head began to spin.

"Sebastian" Clary whispered as Jace pushed her gently onto the bed. Clary gasped in surprise as his hands flew up her legs. "Jace, I meant-," she stuttered. "It's alright baby. I know what happened at the club last night. I'm not upset at all. These things happen and you're in my bed after all." He chuckled tugging her shorts down her legs. That was the difference in this Jace and old Jace. Old Jace would have looked at her with betrayal and disgust. This new Jace didn't seem to care and why would he. He was Sebastian's puppet after all. "Really Clary don't worry about it. It was hot seeing you two and it actually turned me on." He whispered kissing her lips. She was going to reply but she lost her train of thought as his fingers sank down and began to massage her core.

By the angel, it felt so good that she rolled her hips up against Jace's muscular frame. She desperately wanted to increase the friction. Jace chuckled at the display of her lust. His hands stopped softly coming up under her top pulling it delicately over her head. Clary allowed him to strip the shirt off. She now lay quietly on her back in a strapless bra and underwear beneath him. Jace looked down at her appreciatively, licking his lips as he took her in. "Just trust me, Clary. You will enjoy this." He smiled. Jace gently leaned forward and started nipping at Clary's neck. She leaned her head back with a moan. Jace smiled and continued to tease her sensitive skin.

Clary saw Jace's face grin as another moan left her lips. "Just trust me, baby. You'll do that for me right?" he asked. Clary who lay panting just nodded. Jace smiled and took her wrists up in his hands. "That's my good girl." He grunted caressing her small wrists and tying a soft rope around them. The material bit her skin but she allowed him to tie the knot. Jace flashed his perfect smile before tugging the rope to the bedpost. Clary pulled at the rope and found that she could move the rope a little but not enough to pull her arms down to shield her indecent chest. Jace's fingers ran down her bare skin distracting her from her self-consciousness. She moaned in delight as he moved to grab something from his back pocket. "Jace." She panted.

Clary expected it to be a condom but gasped when she saw it was a blindfold. Jace noticed her concern and reached down to softly kiss her lips. His sweet kisses begged for permission and reassurance. She could feel a heat grown between her legs as his kisses grew hungrier and wanton. "Trust me, baby." He whispered. By the angel, his voice was just as sexy as Seb-. "Okay, Jace but you better not be all talk." She teased. Jace tied the blindfold over her eyes as he chuckled. "Oh baby, you won't be disappointed. I promise." He reassured her.

The blonde slowly rose himself up off of the bed, admiring the tied up girl before him. "Jace?" She asked. He smiled before leaning down bringing his lips to her neck. "Tonight I want you to use my birth name, Clarissa. I want you to call me Jonathan. I want to know that it is my true name on your lips, not Maryse's nickname." His asked letting his fingers slide up her thigh once again. Clary's breath caught as she nodded. "ugh." She panted.

"What did you say baby?" he asked. Clary gasped as his lips began to fall down her neck and to her collarbone. "I, I…Yes." She moaned. "Yes what?" he asked. "Yes, Jonathan." She whispered. "Good girl. Now, wait right here while I grab the condom out of my bag from downstairs. I don't want to get you too warmed up without the proper necessities." Jace teased taking a step away from her to admire the view once more. Clary held in her disappointed sigh.

By the angel was she hot, especially tied up to his bed helplessly. Jace opened the door and found Jonathan standing out in front of it. The older sibling had asked Jace to get his sister ready for him. Looking inside the room is was clear that Jace had gone above and beyond in that department. Sebastian planned for her to lose her virginity tonight. After teasing him in the club last night, he knew that he had to have her. God, had that little number she wore the other night still drove him crazy. Jace was under his control and Clarissa was going to find out just how much power he possessed over the blonde tonight. If she thought that she would get away she was sorely mistaken. Morgenstern men were patient and almost always got what they wanted.

Jace smiled stepping to the side to let him in. The door closed quietly as Sebastian walked forward. "Well, that was fast." She acknowledged. "That's what she said." Jace joked silently standing behind Sebastian. By the angel did Jace do well. He hadn't expected her to be tied up and blindfolded. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. Sebastian smiled wickedly. "Well, Jonathan? Are you going to just leave me here all night?" she teased. Sebastian looked at Jace surprised. "Maybe I will baby. You look so hot." Jace replied stripping his shirt off. Jace's smile told Sebastian all he needed to know. He had hated his birth name and actually liked going by his stolen name. After all, it was one that he earned. Still he was more than happy to make an exception for his poor little wanton sister. Oh and how she would be screaming his name after this.

Jonathan nodded as he dropped his pants to the floor, tossing his shirt down next to it. Jace and he were both in nothing but their boxers now. Jace gestured for him to go first. "Good brother," he thought. Sebastian stepped forward and lightly hovered his body over his sister whose breath caught in her throat as she felt the bed sink. He didn't waste any time as he began kissing her neck. Her body shuddered in appreciation as his dick grew hard. His hands slid behind her back; unhooking her bra in one fluid motion. He wanted her naked, now. He had already waited long enough!

"Oh God." She moaned thrusting her hips forward as his lips found her breasts. He couldn't help but grunt in appreciation. He sucked on her delicate chest flicking her nipple with his young. It was enough to send her little virgin body into a frenzy. He switched to the other breast taking his time to enjoy each sound she was making and he was driving her to make a lot. Finally satisfied with his treatment of her chest her moved down as his mouth fell down her stomach. Sebastian lazy moved further stopping at the hem of her underwear. He opened his lips and removed her underwear with his teeth; unwrapping her like a present. He was enjoying every single moan and jump her body made. She was so innocent. Jace sat down in the chair beside the bed watching with lust.

"Jonathan." She moaned. Sebastian smiled. He was finally going to steal her innocence and lay claim to her body. He shot Jace a glance and grinned. Jace had his dick in his hand and was pumping it as he watched Clary's small body squirm in pleasure. The sounds she was making was enough to get the blonde off. Grinning even brighter Sebastian's lowered his head down between her legs. He wanted to know what other sounds she could make.

Clary jumped with pleasurable surprise. Jace chuckled while sitting in the chair also admiring the naked women on the bed. His brother was as turned on as himself. He was still debating on allowing his brother Jace to join after he fucked her first of course. She would probably enjoy both of them. Still he was greedy and there would be time for that later. Sebastian had a redhead to corrupt and now that they were safely back in the apartment he would take his time doing it too. He had been determined to see if she tasted sweet everywhere and wasn't disappointed. Jonathan lowered his lips back down to her core. Clary gasped as her hips rose to meet his menstruations. His tongue massaged her sensitive core before plunging into her. "By the angel!" she panted.

Her body had never felt so much pleasure that the feeling was foreign to her. She panted desperately tugging at the ropes that held her down. "Jonathan please, I want to touch you." She moaned. She was thankful that Jace had requested that she call him Johnathan. This way she wouldn't get her brother's name and his confused in her lucid state. Clary tried to close her legs as the pleasure became too much but Johnathan wasn't having any of that. He pushed her legs apart forcefully as he speared his tongue into her once more. The reaction was instantons as her body contracted. She screamed out his name as waves of pleasure shook her small frame. Before she could realize it she was blushing.

"I'm glad you liked that baby. You can be loud, it's okay." Jace said softly trying to hold in his own moans. She was coming down from her high as Sebastian positioned himself against her. He then thrust into her without warning. "But Sebastian-"she started but was interrupted by the intense stretching. She didn't realize Jace would be so big. Her breath caught as her body took him in. Her brows furrowed together but she was relieved it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

Sebastian could still feel her body vibrate from her first organism as he prepared to give her another. He waited for a minute for her to adjust before moving slowly. Jace had warned him to be gentle since she was a virgin. His brother had been so good getting her ready for him how could he refuse such a sweet request. His goal was to pleasure her, not hurt her. He looked at his brother now as Jace watched on with a hungry expression. He could see Jace's hand move up and down his erection as his eyes fell back into his head. He couldn't help but grin, happy that he was enjoying the show.

Clary moaned uncontrollably as her hips begged him to move faster. Jonathan smiled and continued to push into her, increasing his speed. Her small gasps became moans which then became cries of pleasure. She encouraged him to go on begging for something she had now only experienced once at his own hands. He wasn't going to stop either. So he went faster and faster as his own grunts mixed with her cries. The bed squeaked and banged loudly against the wall. She didn't care about making noise anymore; lost to the blissful feeling he was giving her. He felt her body tighten one last time before losing himself to his own organism. Sebastian spilled his juices into her as she lay panting desperately trying to catch her breath. Sebastian stood over her panting with a giant grin on his face.

At that moment, Sebastian, filled with ecstasy, wanted her to know who gave her this pleasure. He wanted his little sister to know who took her virginity and that it wasn't her precious Jace. "Clarissa." He spoke getting her attention. She was still panting but seemed more aware of his movements. He leaned over her and wiped the blindfold off of the blushing cheeks. Clary looked up as the fabric fell from her eyes. At first, she saw white hair and dark eyes lit with satisfaction. "Sebastian? On my God." She gasped. "Oh don't be a so surprised little sister. You didn't expect me to stay away after teasing me last night in the club did you?" he smiled. Her blushing cheeks just looked away, as tears tugged at her eyes. She was still trying to catch her breath and yanked at the ties wishing he would release her. She felt emotional for the deal. Her feelings jumping from sadness to anger, to pleasure until all she felt was a surprise and the delightful hum of her body.

Sebastian watched her in awe and caressed her face kissing her softly. She returned his kiss softly but hesitantly. "Oh, my darling how I enjoyed that. I would do it again but our brother has been waiting to pleasure you ever so patiently." Jonathan smirked. Clary's eyes grew wide in shock as her eyes fell on the golden eyed man in the chair beside them. She hadn't seen Jace sitting there and Sebastian was right. He was excited and ready to go. Jace smiled getting up. Her eyes fell down his muscular chest and then to his erection. She blushed once again as her brother chuckled leaving the bed. She watched him cross the room naked moving to grab his clothes from the floor. He turned and smiled addressing her gaze.

"Now, now little sister, don't be greedy. I have some matters to attend to but I leave you in good hands." He chuckled. He turned the doorknob and looked back once more. "Your turn Jace." He said before stepping out and closing the door behind him.


	3. Conflicted Emotions

**Chapter 3**

Clary stood in front of the living room window watching the clouds cross over the Thames river. London was beautiful and striking. It was a different beauty than France or Italy but just as breathtaking. Looking around she noticed it was perhaps one of the cleanest cities she had ever seen as well. She wanted to explore but nausea in her stomach had kept her in the house and away from her brother and Jace. It had been two days since she had lost her virginity to her brother and her stomach was in knots just thinking about him. Truthfully it wasn't her anger that kept her away from both of them. No, quite the opposite. She had tried to be angry but the feeling never stuck. Disgust, yes but anger no.

She cursed herself for being so gullible. She had known that Jace was under Sebastian's control and still she trusted him like an idiot. She let him tie her up to the bed while Jace watched Sebastian take her virginity. When Sebastian had left them Jace came forward she had resisted his advances. She screamed and made him untie her. Which he did obediently and gave her space. A part of her wished that he hadn't listened to her. Maybe she would feel less embarrassed if she had let Jace fuck her. That was what it was right? You can't make love to someone who is controlled by a heartless demon hybrid right? Clary sighed. She had been struggling with these thoughts and feelings for two days now and she doubted Sebastian would continue to give her space for much longer.

A sick part of her had wished that her brother would pay her another visit. She could be lying if she wasn't waiting for him in the living room now. Her thoughts drifted to what he might do. She could imagine waking up in a dark room curled up next to him with his hands in inappropriate places. Her body got wet just thinking about it. She quietly stopped those thoughts in their tracks and sighed painfully. This was another thing that disgusted her. She wanted him again, despite how wrong and disgusting it was. He was her brother. Sure she hadn't been raised with him and yes given how much their father had tainted both of their blood they might not technically be brother and sister but still it was wrong; right? She wondered if demon blood or angel blood changed one's DNA? Surely it had to? She shook her head trying to make sense of things that seemed like they would never make sense.

A sudden sound of air blowing alerted her that someone had come through the portal. She turned and caught sight of her brother as he appeared in the kitchen He looked up surprised and smiled meeting her gaze. His hair had grown longer than she had first seen him, Idris. It hung low and was eye level now. She would be annoyed if she had bangs that long but if it got in his eyes he didn't appear to mind. She stared at his chest and saw his muscles taut under his tight red shirt. She realized she was staring and quickly blushed turning back to face the window. A light chuckle alerted her that her wondering eyes had not gone unnoticed. She crossed her arms in an attempt to shrug off the excited thrill that seemed to roll through her body upon seeing him.

"You finally left your room I see. Are you finally done being mad at me little sister?" he teased walking towards her. She heard his footsteps pound on the hardwood floor as she swallowed the pleasurable gasp on her lips. "No, I am still mad at you Sebastian, now go away." She hissed trying to keep her voice sounding mad. From the sound of his steps continuing he didn't buy it. "Oh come now, little sister. You can't say that you didn't enjoy it." He whispered wrapping his arms around her. His light touch brushing against her skin made her body involuntarily lean into him. Sebastian smiled pulling his arms tightly around Clarissa's tiny waist before bringing his lips to her ear. "I can make you enjoy it again sweetheart." He whispered.

Clary gasped as his fingers caressed up her torso. Moving slowly his fingers fell under her shirt as he tips pressed against her bare skin. She leaned back as a shiver ran up her spine as her brother reached higher and higher. She could feel his erection grow behind her and rolled her hips against him. His hands finally found purchase on her chest as his digits snuck under the fabric of her bra. "Jace is out and won't be back until tonight love. We could have lots of fun until then and he would never know. You would like that wouldn't you?" he asked seductively. Clary melted against him as her eyes rolled back in pleasure from his treatment of her sensitive nipples.

Sebastian's breath was hot against her neck as she turned tilted her head to the side, baring herself completely to his lips. "Just say yes little one. I want to hear you say it, Clarissa." He commanded smoothly. Clary rolled her lips against his erection once again, eliciting a deep grunt from him. In a flash, his hands were pushing up under her bra up revealing her bare breasts to the air. Her nipples hardened in expectation of what was to happen next. "Say it Clarissa!" he purred.

"Yes, take me just…don't tell Jace." She panted. Sebastian whipped her around fast and lifted her shirt up; throwing it onto the couch beside them. Her mind continued swimming as he brought his mouth to one of her breasts while his fingers explored the hidden alcove between her legs. Clary was at his mercy, losing herself in his twisted touch. He purred in delight when he discovered how wet she was.

"So excited already? Were you waiting for my little pussycat? If I would have known that you were waiting, I would have cut my errands short." He sneakered with satisfaction. Clary sighed with delight. He was right, she was waiting for him. Jace had come into her room early this morning and told her he wouldn't be back until late stating that Sebastian would be home in a few hours if she needed anything. If only her blonde boyfriend knew what she really needed. Maybe then he would have stayed and taken her himself. "Shut up and take me, Sebastian, unless you are all talk and no action?" She challenged. Sebastian's eyes opened wide as a devilish grin spread across his lips. "All you had to do was ask sweetheart," he replied pushing her back roughly against the living room table.

Clary braced her hands on the living room table as the skirt she was wearing was being hiked up her thighs. She wasn't a skirt type of girl but she thought showing some leg might have turned her brother on. Judging by how hard he was she hadn't been wrong. He pushed aside her thong and slammed forcefully into her. Clary gasped and lay her head on the table. Sebastian began thrusting into her rapidly as she struggled to keep her legs from wobbling like jelly. "Is this enough action for you sweetheart?" he teased increasing his speed. Everything was sensitive and after a few minutes of thrusting, she was close, very close. "That's it, baby. Come for me." Sebastian panted. Clary's body obeyed as her lips screamed out his birth name in pleasure. This sent him over the edge as he deposited his juices into her. He gasped for breath finally withdrawing from the shaking redhead.

Clary was a panting mess of nerves as she lifted herself off of the table. "Fuck Clarissa, you're so tight. I'm going to have to build up some stamina to handle you, little one." He sighed taking a seat and pulling her towards him. At that moment, Clary's composure cracked. "Don't touch me! What you've done…it's… it's unspeakable." The petite redhead said taking a step back from the platinum blonde. Sebastian released his grip on her eyeing her cautiously. "Everything I have done to you, you have enjoyed my dear. How long are you going to keep up with this charade? Aren't you tired of lying to herself Clarissa? You enjoy this, why to lie?" he asked smoothly. Clary blinked trying to form a coherent argument.

Nope being able to think straight she fumbled for words, anything to help her get out of this situation. "You're sick." She spat turning and leaving the room. Sebastian sighed and relaxed against the couch. He would give her time, not much but some. After the ceremony, he wouldn't be putting up with her little outbursts anymore. No, if she hadn't learned to accept this by then he would make her. He glanced at the bag of adamas laying on the counter. Hell, he might as well drop it off and hit the club tomorrow. He did have a meeting with a greater demon and could use the distraction. Keeping away from his sister was a job in itself. He couldn't wait to have her propositioning him. He wanted her to want him and he would have her submission; one way or another.

Clary rushed to her bedroom and locked the door. She immediately fell to the floor and cradled her head in her lap crying. Emotions swirled within her; hurt, betrayal, lust, and disgust. They changed so quickly that she didn't know what to feel. So instead, she ending up feeling numb which scared her more than anything. She should, at least, feel guilt or embarrassment but nothing; just numb. She could have sex with him again and again and not care. She was completely numb. Instead of going back out there to face her brother she took the cowardly approach. She would stay in her room until he left and then she would sneak into his room and find the faerie ring. She needed to get out of here and fast before she lost her mind. Now it was just a waiting game and a nagging in her stomach told her to know that she didn't have much time left.

She pulled herself into the bed and after a few hours cried herself to sleep. She lay quietly on top of the bed curled up in a ball shivering. She was only in a light sleep and heard when Jace returned. Her blonde boyfriend quietly stepped into her room using his stele to unlock the door. His shirt was soaked with fresh blood and gore. And she could see through the bedroom mirror that his hair was also a mess. "See, I told you she would be fine," Sebastian growled behind him. The muscular blonde still needed to see for himself. "I think we made the wrong decision Sebastian. We acted too fast and now she hates us." Jace whispered turning and quietly shutting the door behind him. Sebastian's black eyes gleamed looking at his brother.

"You, she hates Jace, but she seems to be warming up to me quite well." He chuckled at his own private joke. Jace grunted in response. "You didn't force yourself on her again did you?" Jace asked knowing what the answer would be. "We need her to be a willing contributor during the ceremony or else father's old members won't come. They want a united front, even you see the importance of that Sebastian." Jace replied. Sebastian just waved his hand in the air in unimportance. "She will come around. Have some faith darling brother and just give her some space. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend to before I pay our dear collector a visit tomorrow."Sebastian explained turning to leave. Jace nodded in confirmation crossing his arms in frustration.

"Try to take her out tonight," Sebastian suggested turning his head. "You can even take her to the club again. I'll be there and can help you keep an eye on her. Getting out of this house might be good for her." Sebastian finished. Jace nodded again and watched his brother departed through the portal. The golden blonde turned back to the door struggling rather or not to open it. First things first, he needed to take a shower. Then he would go and keep his girlfriend warm. If she resisted he would take Sebastian's advice. It seemed like a good plan. Jace turned and left walking up the staircase.

Clarissa opened lay wide awake on her bed listening to Jace's footsteps receding upstairs. Now was her chance before he came back down to undoubtedly sleep with her. She quietly headed upstairs and snuck silently into her brother's room. The room was a mess with clothes littered all over the floor. She had never apricated Jace's organization as much as she did now. Clary was sure her ring was here somewhere. All she needed to do was find it and she had only about ten minutes to act. Jace had always taken quick showers. After searching through a drawer she finally found it. Clary sat down quietly on her brothers bed and put it on. Simon's voice sang out sharply as she began to divulge what little information she knew.


	4. Losing Yourself

**Chapter 4**

Clary saw Jace run down the back way and sighed with relief. She was running from Jace and seemed to have finally lost him, which had not been an easy task. After the conversation she had with Simon after stealing the faerie ring from her brother's room, she was desperate to get out. When he opened Sebastian's door and saw her lying there with her eyes closed his heart had sunk. She had lied and told him that she had had a nightmare and went to find Sebastian but he wasn't there. So, she waited on top of his bed for him. She saw Jace's eyes lower when she had told him that she felt safer in Sebastian's room when he offered that she could sleep with him in. Clary felt a bit guilty for tricking him but shrugged it off. Considering what he had done to her, letting another man take her, she shouldn't feel any pity of the sort. Still the nagging in her chest would not be ignored.

Eventually, she agreed to go to the club with Jace again. Her poor boyfriend was just so excited that she was talking to him again that he would do practically anything she asked and Clary needed this. She needed him distracted while she escaped. As she had told Simon, she didn't think she could do this anymore. This decoy in front of her wasn't her Jace and she had to keep reminding herself of that. Then again she would rather kill herself than allow her Jace to see her now. She hoped the angel could help and that her Jace would forgive her for what she had been doing. She hadn't anticipated being locked into the club. Weighing her options she knew she had to find Sebastian and lure him out of the club. There was no way that the guards would let her leave without Jace or Sebastian beside her. If she could just get her brother to trust her she could lung an attack and escape. She couldn't bring herself to hurt Jace. Knowing this Sebastian was her best shot, she wouldn't think twice about lunging at her brother.

She rushed out through the kitchen and into an empty private room. She walked through the area and was about to open the adjoining set of doors when she heard a group of voices. She quickly concealed herself behind a set of curtains and remained still. The group of people came into the side room where she stood hiding behind a set the black curtains and chatted away. Poking her head out slightly she was able to observe them. Her stomach knotted as she saw that the guests were demons. Most had their backs to her which she was grateful for. She might have a chance to escape but her joy was short-lived when in came to her brother walking behind the group. Clearly there was a meeting taking place that she was unaware of.

Whatever had transpired seemed to be over as her brother looked around pointedly. She saw Jace step forward suddenly from the walkway and whisper into her brother's ear. His face was furious as he dismissed Jace away obviously to go and look for her. All plans of escaped went out the window and she was forced back to option B, to trick her brother into leaving with her. Simon told her the Clave was trying to track her. She had been out of the apartment for awhile now, hopefully, someone might come to help her. It was wishful thinking but she needed to stay optimistic.

She silently appraised her older brother across the room. The doors that had opened went out to a large balcony that overlooked the entire club, a fitting place for Sebastian to keep watch. The music blared loudly and the scent of sweat and strong perfume waltzed through the air. His white hair stood out against his pale skin, making him look unnatural and alluring. The same way that a beautiful leopard looked before it pose to strike. It was clear from his expression and constant gaze to the floor below that he was furious. It was just her luck too. So much for gaining his trust now. She would have to offer herself on a silver platter before he trusted her again if he had ever trusted her. An idea suddenly dawned on her as she watched his predatory gaze look out onto the dance floor. There was one way that she thought of to turn things around. She might now be able to escape tonight but it would put her back into her brother's graces. He might even reveal more information to her. She was curious to know what the meeting he had attended was about.

Staking a deep breath she ran through the plan in her head, her eyes never leaving him. The song changed and the music softened. More bodies came into the alcove as the demons latched onto the unsuspecting human counterparts. Her brother stood sipping his drink glaring down onto the crowd, still clearly looking for her. She took a step out of the curtain and began walking towards him slowly. She forced herself to smooth out her features and sway her hips the way she had seen Isabelle do so many times. Looking out cemented her decision. It was pointless to run. The only way down was a set of stairs that she would have to walk right by him to get to. Even on the off chance, she did pass him without him knowing he wouldn't miss her walking down the steps which led directly to the dance floor. This was her only option.

She saw the look of impatience contort his features as she came closure. He had not seen her yet but he had detected movement and turned slightly. His eyes glanced at her and then back down to the dancing crowd before shooting back to land on her. She smiled her best seductive smile and took another step forward to stand beside him. Turning to him she quickly pulled her arms behind her back,making her chest puff out and stood in gazed at him innocently. He looked at her with an expression of anger yet curiosity. "Why did you run away from Jace?" he growled. She resisted flinching and smiled brightly instead meeting his gaze head on.

"I didn't want to be with Jace, I rather am with you." She said sweetly batting her eyelashes for effect. He looked at her sternly. She played off her nervousness by giggling. She stepped closer, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips against his. He returned her kiss softly and cautiously. His arms wrapped around her torso holding her tightly, resting his drink in his other hand. Once their lips parted he meet her gaze and guided her backward against the rail, unsure if she was going to run away again. "You are forceful tonight, how much have you had to drink?" he asked. Clary smiled once again.

"Just one drink with Jace earlier at dinner." She answered. "Ah, so that is why you are dressed up in this little number." He stated tugging the tight fabric. "I'm sure Jace appreciated the dress at dinner." He smiled. "Actually," she whispered seductively. "I thought of you when I put it on. Do you like it Jonathan?" she asked. Sebastian's eyes grew wide at her use of his birth name. Only she could get away with calling him that name anymore. He would physically wound anyone else who addressed him as such. Enjoying where this conversation was going he placed his lips against hers once again in response. This kiss was much more urgent and demanding this time around. She opened her lips allowing his entrance as she ran her fingers through his hair. Clary didn't know how long she would be able to keep this façade up before giving in. She was sinking fast in a sea of lust and desire. Out of breath, he finally broke off the kiss.

"I appreciate the thought but why did you run from Jace? You could have just asked him to take you to me, darling." He panted. Clary opened her eyes and struggled to give a coherent sentence. "I, I didn't want him around. I wanted you all to myself and… he said you were in a meeting or something." She added intentionally. "I thought he might be jealous so I bolted and went to find you myself. Please don't be mad, I'll be a good girl and not run away again." She pleaded with fake enthusiasm. She hated the sound her voice took and the fact she was begging like a five-year-old. Regardless she could see that her brother wasn't buying the act, at least, not fully.

"Why the change of heart Clarissa? Just a few days ago you told me you never wanted to see me again?" he asked. Clary closed her lips and struggled to blanket her emotions. "I'm tired of denying the inevitable. You were right, I want you, so why to lie?" she asked. Sebastian seemed stunned to silence and Clary congratulated herself inwardly. "So." She stated bringing her hand down to grip the light erection growing in his pants. "When can we get out of here?" Her touch elicited a low throaty growl from him. "Now if you like, sweetheart." He replied. He slid his hand down to the base of her back. A shiver ran down her spine at his touch. She embraced the thrill as she lost herself in what she prepared herself to do. "Where are we going Sebastian?" she asked softly after a few minutes. He chuckled casting a sly look down at her. "Somewhere private where I can get you out of that dress." He replied.

After moving through a sea of people he took her to a side room. The room was smaller than the one upstairs. Closing the doors behind them he locked them with a rune. Clary remained silent and pretended not to notice his stele. What she wouldn't give to get a hold of one and draw a portal out of here. Coming back Sebastian led her to the back way where a service bar stood used for private parties. He lifted her on top of the bar top and smiled catching the sweet sight of her most private area. Clary blushed remembering that she had no clean underwear.

Sebastian's cock twitched at the thought of his sister not wearing underwear. He decided to reward her for her brazen behavior right now. "Such a naughty naughty girl." He teased leaning forward and burying his face between her legs. Clary let out a startled breath as he split her lips open with his tongue. She rolled her hips in pleasure as he sucked on her delicate bud. Gasping Clary had forgotten all about her plan and enjoyed what her brother was doing to her.

The small redhead ran her fingers through his hair as he continued his onslaught. Her breathing becoming more rapid as she struggled to keep herself together. Another flick of his tongue sent her over the edge. She came hard as she brought her arms back to brace her shaking body. "By the angel, How many girls have you practiced that on?" She huffed breathlessly. Her brother just smiled and wiped his mouth standing up. "Enough to know what I am doing baby." He smirked.

Sebastian heard someone at the locked doors and grinned. They wouldn't be able to get in, not until he had his fun. Still, it wouldn't do to stay out of the apartment for long; especially with his sister. Sebastian swiftly dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body and lifted her up into his arms. She squirmed before bracing herself against his tight biceps and wrapped her legs around his waist. He took a moment to take in the sight of her as she looked at him curiously. He was excited to see how flexible she could be now that it wasn't her first time. He kept her still in his arms and slowly admired the view. After a moment, she got bored of this. Deciding that two could play that game she began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. "That impatient to see me naked again?" he jested. Clary smiled as his member teased her core. "Guilty, though I'll settle for just your chest for now."

His eyes grew wider with heat and desire. As soon as the final button was done he thrust into her. After a moment, Clary finally relaxed against his body; finally feeling secure enough to know he wasn't going to let her fall. It took all of his self-control not to come the moment the first moan left her lips. He knew that Jace was outside waiting to ensure no one walked in. He felt it and could sense his brother's scowl and annoyance that Clary had chosen Sebastian over him again. The feeling only brought him more pleasure causing him to increase the rhythm of his pumps. His reward was his birth name on his sister's lips in the form of an unbridled scream. He quickly came once more releasing himself deep inside of her.

-Line Break-

Clary woke exhausted and vaguely remembering getting back to the apartment. She felt ridiculously warm and opened her eyes. It was dark but she could still make out Sebastian form laying curled up beside her. She was still naked from their activities last night. When they were finished at the club Sebastian and Jace took her back to the apartment. Jace wouldn't meet her eyes and she didn't want him to. Her brother and he golden blonde had held her arms walking to the apartment but Jace swiftly dropped it once they entered. He excused himself without so much as a goodnight and escaped to his room. Clary had wanted to follow him and apologize but Sebastian had lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to his room.

She could still see the ragged scars on his back from the whip her father had inflicted. Pity rose in her chest as she moved to squash it down. She was naked beneath the sheets and her brothers intense body heat made her even more uncomfortable. She slid out of his embrace as he still lay passed out on the bed. Clearly the faerie juice at the club had some effect on him after all. Though he didn't go streaking through the streets it clearly helped him sleep. She was grateful for that. She snagged Jonathan's discarded shirt from the floor and put it on. She wanted, no she needed a shower and while both boys were asleep seemed as good of a time as any.

Walking over his messy room she quietly reached the door and shut it. Walking down the hall she made he way to the bathroom and shut the door. She was disappointed that the door didn't have a lock but disregarded it. It's not like Sebastian couldn't open it with a stele anyway. Turning on the water she discarded the shirt and stepped in letting the hot water roll down her bare body. She stomach was in knots and she felt dirty. She loaded the sponge up with soap and proceeded to scrub her body all over again. By the third time she realized that no matter how much she tried she would never be clean again, not really anyway. Sebastian had deflowered and tainted her down to the core. The worst was the fact that she let him and even wanted him to. Tears stung her eyes as she let the water wash out the remainder of shampoo that she had put in her hair.

She closed her eyes and tried to pull herself together when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. She jumped in surprise before calming herself. She should have known her brother would come. Taking a deep sigh and turned to scold him when she gasped again in surprise. There in all his naked glory with hot water falling over his head was her beloved golden warrior. "Jace!" she replied startled. He gave a weak smile and nodded. "Who else would it be?" he asked before frowning. "Actually, don't answer that." He added. Clary frowned and cast her eyes away. "Jace, I'm so sorry." She apologized even though she knew this was not her Jace. This only seemed to compound her feelings as tears littered her eyes.

"It's ok Clary, I'm here." He said soothingly wrapping his arms around her waist as she turned away. "This is, this is really not a good time Jace." She replied meekly letting raw emotion consume her. Jace snorted at this as his grip tightened. She thought he was going to let go but was surprised once again when he pushed her forward against the shower wall. "Jace!" she gasped.

"I'm tired of watching Sebastian fuck you while I wait on the sidelines. I want you Clary and I'm in love with you. Give me the chance to prove it to you. You will feel much better, I promise." He retorted bringing his lips to kiss her throat sweetly. Clary's shoulders relaxed at his touch as her head swam. She nodded her approval arching her back against him. Maybe he was right? This might be exactly what she needed. She felt his body pull away as he buried his face between her legs. She felt his tongue dance against her. Jace was so different in his lovemaking than Sebastian. Jace was soft and thoughtful while Sebastian was rough. He slowly brought her to her climax as she felt herself drip with his saliva and her own need.

"Jace," she panted. "Please, take me. I can't wait any longer." She cried. She didn't need to ask him again as the blonde thrust into her. He took her in deeply as Clary moaned with pleasure. He was bigger than her brother and she could feel her body wrap around him deliciously. He moved in and out of her slowly but with force. She moaned again as his hands wrapped around the hair at the base of her neck. Twisting her red hair around his fist he pulled it at the base of her neck. What should have hurt only felt pleasurable. She had never felt dominated this way before and she liked it. He pushed into her again bringing her closer and closer to her breaking point before teasingly withdrawing. He was driving her mad.

"I know baby." He grunted increasing his speed once again. She clutched the tile wall preparing to lose herself once more. Slamming into her once again she felt her body pulsate once again as her golden boyfriend moaned with his own release spilling into her. The both stood panting out of breath as Jace reached and turned off the water. She hadn't even noticed that it now ran cold. "That," he breathed. "That should have been your first time; with me, not him." He whispered twisting her around and kissing her passionately. Clary closed her eyes and kissed him trying to hold back the tears. Jace sensing her distress wrapped her up in a towel and carried her to his room. He lay her down on the bed softly where she cuddled into his chest, finally letting the tears go.

*A/N Let me know what you think. I also went back and edited the first three chapters. The grammar mistakes and wording needed a lot of work. It flows better now and I even added more deatails. Story is still the same though. Let me know what you think.


	5. Wait Your Turn

**Chapter 5**

Clary slept soundly curled up against Jace's chest. It was a sweet blissful sleep and she awoke rested and alert. It was still night outside when she finally opened her eyes and examined where she was. She only vaguely remembered Jace carrying her into his room and crying herself to sleep in his arms. He had slowly dressed her in one of his long shirts, which fit her more like a dress, before nestling with her into the bed and falling asleep. She was warm and cozy which was a contrast to the last few nights she had spent alone and freezing. She looked at her blonde boyfriend's peaceful face and smiled. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard the door open softly.

She sucked in her breath and kept still listening for movement. After a few moments, she relaxed as silence filled the room. It was then she felt the mattress sink down behind her. Damn silence ruin, she cursed in her head. She closed her eyes and pretend to be sleeping as she felt her brother's body lay down beside her. "I know you are awake Clarissa. I can tell by your breathing." He whispered into her ear with amusement. "What do you want?" she replied with mild annoyance trying to keep her voice down. Sebastian's arms wrapped around her waist making a conscious effort to avoid Jace's arm which laid over her torso. "I want you, sweetheart." He whispered seductively.

The hair on her neck stood up and her stomach hummed with excitement. Coming to the conclusion that she had no control over her body she took a deep breath, swallowed and tried to ignore her hormones. "I'm with Jace right now, you will have to wait." She hissed. Her brother was silent for a moment but didn't move. She was about to speak again to tell him to go when she felt his hand snake down and lift the shirt. She gasped. "No, I can't wait. You are mine and I want you, now. I am not patient and I dislike sharing." He grunted. Clary pressed her lips together trying to keep her body still as his fingers spread her sex and began massaging her throbbing core. She wanted to curse him for being so skilled with his fingers. "You better be quiet if you don't want to wake up our brother." He teased. She looked at Jace nervously thanking the stars he was still asleep.

Her breath hitched as she closed her eyes and allowed her brother to pleasure her body. If he was going to do this then she might as well enjoy it. The thrill of getting caught alone was sexy as hell. She could feel Sebastian's hard length growing against her. By the angel was her brother unstable. She would think that he would be satisfied after last night. Her brother increased the speed of his fingers as she bit her lip to keep in the moan. She was close, so close. Clary panted heavily as Sebastian stopped his ministrations. She almost groaned with discontent until she heard his zipper open. Sebastian lifted her leg up and slid into her wet entrance. She gasped at the invasion as her body purred with delight.

Sebastian stayed still before moving slowly. It was slow but powerful. He pumped into her before pulling out only to thrust into her again. It was different than the frenzy, fast thrusting she had become accustomed to from him. He pumped into her over and over again drawing her closer and closer. It was becoming difficult to remain quiet and she had even forgotten Jace was there when. "I see you couldn't wait your damn turn, Sebastian." Jace snorted sleepily. Sebastian chuckled moving faster into the small redhead. "Sorry dear brother but can you blame me?" he panted. Clary's eyes opened lazily appraising her golden boyfriend. "You know it isn't the best way I've been woken up before but the look on your face is pretty hot right now." He teased. She smiled dreamily and finally released the moan she had been holding back.

Sebastian growled with raw need. "Are you going to just watch me fuck your girlfriend or are you going to help this time?" Sebastian asked. Jace snorted. "It seems like I don't really have much of a choice though if the roles were reversed and this was your bed you would have kicked me out after beating me black and blue," Jace replied ripping the shirt down the middle to review the redhead's bare chest. "Can't argue with you there." He chuckled. Clary released another moan as Jace's lips wrapped around her sensitive nipple. She would have never have pictured herself enjoying something like this with both of them. Yet, here she was panting away like a common whore. Still the thought didn't bother her terribly, at least at the moment. She knew she would probably hate herself after but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. They were moving in sinc and sending her body into overdrive. She came, hard rushing forward and kissing Jace hungrily.

Jace returned the kiss as his hands massaged her swollen breasts. Sebastian continued to pump into her making her build again. She was lost to the pleasure as she absentmindedly noticed Jace's hand reach down into his boxers. She quickly pushed it away reaching down and taking his manhood into her hand. Jace groaned with pleasure as her small hand gripped his growth. Sebastian tilted her forward in order for her to get better access to him. Clary was grateful for the handjob lesson her brother had given her last night when she had innocently tried to pleasure him. Jace seemed to appreciate the lesson as well, she noted seeing his eyes roll back. Sebastian thrusted into her one more time before filling her once again with his juices. Clary panted increasing her grip on Jace.

Sebastian pulled away and made his way back off of the bed zipping up his pants in the process. "I have to shower and go. I have an early meeting." He stated turning to leave. "May I come with you to your meeting?" Clary asked increasing the speed of her hand making Jace thrust his hips forward. Her brother studied her for a moment before smiling. "Not this one but I will come by after and pick you up. We'll get some hotchocolate or something." He said nonchauntly opening the door. Clary smiled as Jace panted on breathlessly, clearly close to his release. Sebastian smiled as he gave the redhead a sly wink before leaving with the door open. Once he left Clary stopped her hand and moved away from Jace on the bed. The blonde's eyes looked at her pleadingly. She smiled seductively.

"I see that him fucking me doesn't seem to bother you." She smiled leaning down onto her back. Jace was about to answer when the small redhead lifted her legs and spread them out wide. "He left me unsatisfied, but you won't will you Jace?" she said giving him the invitation. Jaces's jaw dropped before lowering himself down and lining himself up against her core. He entered her as she moaned with delight. He entered her teasingly slow as she rolled her hips to meet him. Jace grunted in delight before wrapping his arms around her legs and leaning back. She gasped as she rolled forward onto of him as he still lay nestled deep within her."Jace" she breathed. She didn't have enough time to get out more before he began pumping into her. She stayed balanced up against him as he pounded into her quickly. It didn't take long for her to reach her third climax as he released his seed into her. They both collapsed onto the bed out of breath.

*******Line Break********

"Hot Chocolate hmm?" she asked as Sebastian lead her down the narrow streets of Paris. "Why does that surprise you?" he asked smiling down at the sight of her small hand held tightly within his. "It does. I didn't know you had a sweet tooth." She replied. Sebastian chuckled. "You don't know much about me at all." He answered giving her hand a squeeze. He was right, Clary didn't know much about him besides the fact that she had to kill him. She just needed to find a way to separate Jace from him first, then she could turn him into the Clave. "We have to be careful or else the Clave will catch us. We can't be away from the apartment for too long." He whispered pulling her down a shallow shaded dirt path. "Have you ever thought of giving this all up and turning yourself in? Maybe they would have mercy and you can try to be good." She argued.

Sebastian stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "The Clave is anything but merciful Clarissa. Do not think for a moment that they would not kill us given the chance." He replied. Clary raised an eyebrow. "Us?" she asked. Her brother's cold smile made a shiver travel down her spine. "You are one of us now darling. They would punishment all three of us just to send a message to those who oppose them." He explained. Clary shook her head. Her brother grinned at this. "Agree or not you know I speak the truth. Even if they did punish only me what would you have them do with me? Would you visit me if they imprisoned me in the guard?" he asked. Clary smiled coyly. "Every day." She teased. Sebastian snorted obviously taking no pleasure in her sense of humor. "It doesn't matter, they will soon be dead. They all will be dead." He whispered under his breath.

Clary frowned but kept her expression hidden as he continued to lead her down the path. He wouldn't be killing anyone if she had any say about it. "So, when are you going to tell me your great plan." She asked squeezing his hand affectionately. His dark eyes appraised her before answering. "I'll tell you all about it over lunch and you will see for yourself tomorrow night." He smiled. Clary nodded her head cursing what little time that left her. She needed to come up with a plan and it needed to be fast.


	6. Atonement

**Chapter 6-** **Atonement**

Clary was exhausted after the outing with her brother. Sebastian had thankfully allowed her to go to sleep without complaint. The ceremony was tonight and it seemed like he had a lot of things on his mind. Her mind felt fuzzy and her heart ached thinking about him. Where she used to feel hatred she now only felt contempt and longing. Being intimate with him had seemed to tie her to him in a way that she had solely reserved for Jace. She cursed herself bitterly as pushed the covers off of the bed and slowly go up. The small emerald green silk nightgown hung off of her small body. The gown had been purchased with her mother in mind, not her. The straps kept tumbling down her shoulders revealing a healthy eyeful of her chest. She didn't mind, though. The point of modesty between either of the boys was long gone. She wasn't about to walk around naked but the revealing nightgowns didn't bother her anymore.

Clary softly turned the handle of her door and opened it slowly. Her brother sat on top of a barstool at the kitchen counter writing. She had walked quietly towards him and surprisingly had not caught his attention. She smiled suddenly wishing to take advantage of the situation. She turned tiptoed to the side of him, staying clear of his train of sight. Once close enough she went to pounce. She braced herself, got her balance and lunged forward only to be surprised when his head turned and his arms wrapped around her at the last second. She looked up into his dark eyes as he smirked down at her. "Nice try but you should know better than to try and scare your older brother." He teased. Clary frowned and folded her arms in a sign of defiance. "I should have known that it seemed too easy." She grunted. Sebastian chuckled in amusement. "Such a little spit fire." He teased bringing his hand up and tugging lightly on one of her crimsons strands of hair. She ignored him and looked down to see what had taken his attention.

She had assumed it was battle plans but was surprised to find plain stationary. "To my beautiful one.." she began. Sebastian's eyes grew wide and snatched the paper away quickly. "Must you always be so curious." He scoffed. Clary ignored him and tried to lung for the paper once again. Sebastian quickly maneuvered out of the way and off of the chair sending Clary plummeting to the floor. She landed with a smack having had just enough time to brace herself. "That wasn't nice!" she grunted getting up, rather mad now. Her brother looked at her impassively. "It serves you right for being noisy." He replied walking away. Clary quickly followed him. "I am noisy. That is what sisters do. You said you wanted me so much well then you have to take the good with the bad Sebastian." She said stomping her foot. He stopped and turned his head to look at her quizzingly. "The good with bad?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She gave him a soft glare. "Yes, the good with the bad! Sisters are noisy. We go through your stuff, pester you, break your-" she stopped mid sentence. Sebastian had lunged forward as silent as a cat and now his face hung only inches from hers. Clary's breath caught in her throat as he leaned down and smiled wickedly.

"Sebastian?" she breathed. "Jonathan," he corrected. "to you Clarissa, I will always be Jonathan. We will never be just siblings ma Sorella." He grinned pushing forward and claiming her lips. He kissed her quickly before scooping her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" Clary asked clinging to his arms in surprise. "Taking the good with the bad." He replied carrying her up the stairs. "You are insatiable." She replied. His smile was the only response she received.

*************************Line Break********************

Jace looked at Clary's naked frame, nestled in the sheets of Sebastian's bed. His golden eyes blazed with fury and sorrow. Sebastian wasn't paying him any attention, though. He was busy examining the challenge in his hands. Clary slept on soundly. "You might want to shower before waking her," Sebastian said. Jace was jolted back to his thoughts. He looked at the blonde haired boy beside him. "You are covered in blood and I don't think she would like that. Go shower and then have your fun." He explained. Jace grunted. "Clary isn't a plaything you can use for your amusement." He hissed. Sebastian looked at him confused. "Surely not but why the sudden hostility brother?" he asked. Jace looked away. "Ah, I see. Not to worry, I'll get her warmed up while you rinse off." He smiled handing Jace the challenge and making his way over to the bed.

Jace watched in anger as he lifted the comforter of his bed revealing his girlfriend's naked body. From her soft ample breast down to her creamy pale skin was adorned with bite marks and various hickeys. Some were his but more of them were Sebastian. The thought made his stomach turn but that was nothing compared to the sight of a shirtless Sebastian licking and teasing Clary's nipples. Clary's small lips parted in a soft moan. Jace tightened his grip on the cup in his hand. "Jonathan." She panted rolling her hips and lifting her back off of the bed. Sebastian growled. It took all of Jace's strength to turn and walk away. He applied a silence ruin to his arm before heading down the steps with the challenge in his hand. He had come back to take clary but that seemed useless right now. She was more than content in her brother's bed. He huffed. After all that time he spent away from her in fear because he believed he was her brother. If he would have known how little of a concern it was for her he would have said fuck it. Now it was too late for that.

He stepped into her lonely room before turning and heading off to the door. He dialed the symbol onto the wall and teleported out of the apartment. He had already sent a fire message to the Clave and the New York institute. Magnus had shot him one back saying to meet them at his place. He reluctantly agreed and drew the portal ruin Clary had discovered on a nearby rock bed. A circle of glowing light appeared. Jace gave one backward glance. He felt the gash on his chest starting to stitch heal itself. Clary was too far gone to be saved though he knew he would try everything to win her back. It sickened him what she did but he was the one who brought her to him. Hell, he delivered her to Sebastian on a silver platter even securing losing her virginity to the monster. Jace shook his head attempting to clear it. He would try everything he could to get her back but right now he needed to save the Clave. He cursed his luck before stepping into the portal and disappearing.

********************Line Break***********************

Clary had been sleeping peacefully after Jonathan and her first excursion. She didn't know where he brother got all of his stamina from but she knew she had to rest. Jace was supposed to join them after his shower but it seemed like he was nowhere to be found. When Clary asked her brother he merely shrugged and told her that he probably left early to set up for the ceremony. Clary glared but there was little she could do. She knew she needed to get out of here but without a stele there was no chance at that. She had gone back down to her room as her brother sent off the letter he had been writing. She was still dying to know who it was to but he was still reluctant to reveal any information. She stepped into the quiet room and closed the door. She missed Jace and desperately wanted to be with him. It seemed the novelty of her was wearing off and her brother seemed to be returning to his cold state. With Jace it was different. He was warm, strong and despite the control ruin, she felt safe. An idiotic thought really since he would kill her given the command. She quietly sighed and took a seat on the bed. It was then she noticed a piece of paper laying face down. She reached for the parchment instantly recognizing Jace's writing.

**_Dear Clary,_**

******_Words can never express the amount of sorrow I feel having brought you here. I know that you will probably never trust me again but I beg that you trust me when I tell you this. Sebastian is evil Clary. What he has told you, everything is a lie. The ceremony tonight is just the first step in his master plan. He wants to take over the world and then burn it to the ground. Nothing has changed sweetheart and he will use whatever means necessary to do it. I failed you, Clary. I failed you in so many ways and even now, writing this letter I have failed you. I came back with the cup for you. Sebastian had me kill the women who made the cup. She had internally slashed my ruin on my chest with a special sword. That is why Sebastian never felt it and that is why I came back, for you. _**

******_Sebastian doesn't know I am no longer under his control right now and I will only remain as such until the cut heals. I don't know how much time I have but not long. I had to leave you here with him or else I wouldn't have been able to get out. I can't let Sebastian take over this world. You deserve to live in a world of beauty and I will ensure I can give you that much; even if it costs me my life. Clary, I love you more than anything. You remember those words. If I die in this lifetime and there is an afterlife I will wait for you. I will wait for eternity to see you again. I love you, Clarissa Fry, please forgive me and stay safe. I am going to destroy this cup and I will kill Sebastian. Until we meet again._**

******_Sincerely yours,_**

******_Jace _**

Clary's eyes began to tear as she finished the letter crumpling it up in her hands. She knew she had to destroy it in case her brother saw it. With sorrow, she tore the note into pieces and brought her face down to sob on the pillow. He was free, by the angel he was free. She had to get out of here and stop him from hurting himself. She knew that their lives were still tied together. If only there was a way that she could communicate with him or the others. She stopped and brought her face up from the pillow. There was one way to communicate with them or at least Simon, and it was hidden in the top drawer in her brother's room. She got up and opened the door stepping back in surprise. Jonathan stood in front of the door looking at her curiously. She stared at him not knowing what to do. He cleared his through and gestured to the long red dress in his hands. "I brought this for you. It's mother's old dress, she used to wear it to the circle meetings with father. I want you to wear it." He commanded smoothly. Clary looked at the dress knowing it would be skin tight, much to her brother's liking. "R-Red? Why is it red?" she stuttered trying to compose herself.

Sebastian looked at her quizzingly. "I often forget how much you don't know. Colors mean different things to Shadow hunters Clarissa. It is like the old children's rhyme.

**Black for hunting through the night**

**For death and mourning the color's white**

**Gold for a bride in her wedding gown**

**And red to call the enchantment down."**

He finished with clarity. Clary looked at him curiously. "Brides get married in gold?" she asked unable to help herself. Sebastian chuckled. "Sorry to destroy your dreams of a white wedding, though we both know white wouldn't be the proper color for you anymore regardless." He teased. Clary took the dress feeling her face warm in a bright blush. Her brother leaned forward and snaked his arm around her waist. "You will look beautiful in a golden wedding gown just as you will look stunning in red. Now hurry up and get ready. It wouldn't due to be late." He smiled kissing her on the cheek and walking away.

Clary huffed and struggling to not slam the door. She threw the dress onto the bed and began removing her clothes. In order for him to take her to the ceremony, he had to let her out of here. She would play nice and once she had the opportunity run away. She put on a red lacy bra and bearly there thong underwear to match. She tried not to picture her mother wearing such seductive undergarments especially in order to seduce her father. She shivered pushing the thought from her mind and put on the dress. Like she had predicted it hugged her life a glove but she was still able to move in it. She heard the shower water turn on and smiled. Now was her chance to sneak into her brother's room and grab the ring. She had to warn Simon and the others. Opening the door she silently snuck into the hallway and tiptoed up the stairs.

She briefly wondered if her brother sung in the shower as she passed the bathroom and practically sprinted into his room. It was a mess like always but she didn't care, she knew where to find what she was looking for. She slowly opened the top drawer and dug through the junk. She finally felt the soft metal on her skin as her fingers brushed the golden faerie ring. She picked it up and deciding she didn't have a minute to lose she placed it onto her finger.

**A/N:** Sooooooo what do you think? Like where this is going? Yes? No?


	7. Ultamatum

**Chapter 7-Ultamatum**

"Simon!" Clary called out with her mind. "It's okay Clary like I've told you a hundred times. Jace is here, safe with us." He explained. Clary sighed. "I know but for how long? The ceremony will begin soon and Jonathan-" Clary never got a chance to finish that sentence because at that moment her brother's voice rang out loud and clear. "What are you doing in my room?" Sebastian asked. Clary looked up and saw him leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He was looking at her coldly with amusement. "I-I was looking for you." She stuttered brushing her hand away in order to hide the ring. Her brother smiled. "And where did you think I was, pray tell? Under the bed?" he grinned walking towards her. "No!" Clary replied hesitantly. "You were- you were in the shower and so I waited for you." She explained mentally congratulating herself on coming up with a half decent lie. Sebastian just continued to smile at her coldly taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Well, I am here now. What do you need little sister?" he asked brushing his fingers lightly up and down her bare arm. "It's this dress." She gulped. "It's too tight." She finished. His dark eyes flashed and looked down at her hungrily. "I think it looks fine. In fact, it fits you very very nicely." He purred wrapping his hand around her wrist. Clary cursed herself but still tried desperately to hide the ring by curling her fingers into a fist. "That's the problem. It fits too nicely and I don't want to give the others the wrong impression." She pleaded trying to remove her hand from his but his grip was too tight. "I could have you attend naked." He smiled. She looked at him horrified. It wouldn't matter you know, you are mine and nothing will change that. If anyone touches you I will kill them. The dress fits you nicely, wear it." He scoffed. Clary looked at him trying to mask her panic. "You look lovely in mother's clothes especially with this new accessory." He smiled pulling the ring lightly off of her hand. Clary gasped as his eyes turned cold and feral.

"Did you think I didn't know? That I wouldn't recognize faerie work? Oh, my naive little sister, you fell right into the queen's hands. She wanted you to bring this here so she could talk to me. We have been communicating. You should know that she was never on your side. She prefers to be on the winning side of things." He grinned. Clary took in a deep breath. If the queen could hear then she would know that Jace was free from the spell, she would also know that the group was going to ambush them. No, she had to get the ring back. Clary quickly grabbed the ring, threw it on the ground and stomped on it with all of her strength. The ring split in two as Sebastian rose from the bed with a snarl. She quickly kicked him square in the ribs sending him back onto the bed and knocking the wind out of him. She grabbed his stele from his gear and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She knew that he wouldn't be down long. She had reached the bottom of the stairs before she heard His boot pound loudly on the wood floor above; hot in pursuit. Her heart lurched in her chest. She didn't know the code or how to get out. No, she couldn't escape but she could do something. Without this apartment the Clave and the others would be able to track her. It would help give them the upper hand.

She quickly ran to the wall and placed the stele onto its surface. A ruin came to mind as she quickly drew it losing herself in the sensation. She didn't hear Sebastian's feet land when he jumped the railing but she did feel his grip as he pulled her from the wall only to throw her back up against it. He snarled as she looked at his face in horror. He was mad, really mad. "Kicking isn't nice Clarissa. Let's see if you like it?" He hissed backhanding her across the face. Clary tasted the copper salt tinge of blood in her mouth as her lip broke open. He clasped her jaw with his hand and gripped it hard to face him. "You didn't even finish your ruine, such a shame. And here I thought you were beginning to see things my way." He snorted. "I know you lied, about everything." She spat sending blood onto his face. He brushed the blood away as his eyes narrowed locking fiercely with hers. "Not about **everything** little one. Not that you can do anything to stop me. You'll come to know your place." He smiled.

Clary headbutted his nose and somersaulted away from him. Her head now hurt but the howl her brother released was well worth the pain. She looked back up at him holding his nose as blood rushed down his face. She didn't break his nose, no, but she had done some damage. "And what place is that dear brother?" she retorted crouching down into a prone position reading to attack. His dark eyes looked at her coldly blazing with rage. It reminded her of the look on their father's face before the angel killed him. "Naked and weathering under me." He replied lunging forward. He was so fast that she missed her punch and left her side open. He roundhouse kicked her in the stomach sending her flying back onto the glass table. The glass shattered cutting her arms and legs. She hurt, bad. Her legs and arms were bleeding but that was nothing compared to the gash on her head now. She struggled to breathe but her lungs wouldn't expand in her chest. He had knocked the wind out of her. Clary let out a sob when he lifted her up into the air. "Time to put you in your place." He hissed throwing her onto the couch and getting on top of her. Clary watched in horror as he pushed up the long red dress to reveal her womanhood.

"Aw, what a wonderful surprise." He smiled playing with the red lace underwear. Remind me to buy you more underwear like this after the ceremony. I quite like these." He finished smiling cruelly. Clary shook her head and tried to claw at him. Sebastian was too fast though and in her delirious state, she was no match for him. He pinned both of her arms down with one hand as the other undid the button of his red pants. It struck her then how turned on he was by the entire situation. His manhood popped out of his trousers erect and ready as he began to tease her core. "Your place my darling is with me. Wreathing under me in bed and beside me as we watch the world burn. You are mine Clarissa and you always will be." He explained pushing into her. Clary let out a choked gasp as he thrust forward roughly pounding into her like a jack rabbit. She cried out with pain and surprise. He wasn't being gentle, not that he had been for awhile. Still he would always make sure she was wet and ready before taking her. Now he didn't care if it hurt. For him that wasn't about pleasure, he was teaching her a lesson. This is what would happen if she resisted him. This is what would happen if he won, and he would win. He won the fight and the only way to kill him would be to lose Jace. She deserved to lose Jace after everything she had done but not this way. No Jace deserved to live and even in this state she couldn't bring herself to kill him; even if it meant the death of her brother.

Tears welled up in her eyes and the thrusting began to speed up. Her head was in such a fog that she was finding it difficult to concentrate. She probably had a concussion and it took all her strength to remain conscious. Then Sebastian adjusted, not a lot but just enough to hit a certain spot. Clary couldn't help the moan that escaped from her lips as her toes curled. It was over, she had lost. She was his and there was nothing she could do. She accepted it and began meeting her brother's thrusts with her lips. He groaned and released her hands bringing his lips down to kiss her neck violently. He licked and sucked roughly ensuring that his mark of possession would be present long after their coupling. She gripped his arms and braced herself. He began ramming into her with the speed of a demon. Clary came hard and fast despite the protests her mind made. This wasn't right but she knew it would be over faster if she went with it. She wasn't sure what happened next as she blacked out. Her body going limp from blood loss as her brother moaned her name in a release.

***************Line Break************

"What do you mean you want to kill yourself?" Isabelle screamed at Jace. The golden blonde looked at her with indifference. "I don't think I will die. The fire will server the connection and I'll be free." He explained looking down at his chest. He was shirtless and sitting on a barstool in Magnus's apartment. The cut was beginning to close and Jace could feel himself being sucked back into the connection. It made his stomach turn. "You really just have a death wish don't you?" she huffed bringing her heeled boot down in a stomp. Jace shook his head looking at his parabatai Alec. "I don't want to die. I want to live and save Clary. This is the only choice we have. Either I die and Sebastian is done or we take this chance and I live but the connection is severed. This way we have a chance to keep me alive. You already know what the Clave will decide. They will kill me and then strip all of you of your marks for summoning a demon and an angel." He explained. The others looked at each other and then at the floor. They were silent until Maia finally spoke.

"You already know what we are going to do. We have to stab him with glorious. We all know that so let's stop wasting time and get on with it." She grunted crossing her arms in annoyance. "She is right." A voice called out in their minds. The others turned and saw Luke enter the apartment with Brother Zachariah in tow. "Luke has explained everything to me and it is our only chance. The sword will wipe away all evil and leave the good. It is the ultimate power of goodness. Jace is mostly good and should survive the ordeal if not he will die honorably. It is the only way, are you ready Jace Herondale?" the marked man asked. Silence engulfed the room as the others turned and looked at Jace. The blonde smiled wickedly back at the others. "A sword that will sever the bond huh? Sebastian and I are surprised you guys would go so far. It won't matter, though, nothing can stop us." He smiled. The other's look on in horror as the broken ruin on Jace's chest had mended itself back together. Alec lunged forward but wasn't fast enough. Jace was off the stole and running with the cup in his hand. Isabelle grabbed her whip and chased him.

The apartment was small and Jace just had time to throw the cup into the fire teleporting it back to the apartment, or at least as close to it as he could get. He could sense Sebastian through the bond and smiled knowing that his warning got through. He turned the corner and was about to get out through a window when something halted his lead. Jace looked up in horror at Brother Zachariah who stood with the blade, glorious, in hand. A small breath shook his body as Jace looked down and saw the blade piercing through his heart. Isabelle screamed and Simon grabbed her before the two were engrossed in the flames.

*******************Line Break*****************

Clary felt blood rush back to her head as she opened her eyes slowly. She was weak, really weak and cold, really cold. She sat up quietly looking around. Her head still swarmed as her eyes landed on a tall dark figure. It was Meliorn, Isabelle's ex-whatever. "You shouldn't move. You lost a great deal of blood." He commanded. Clary was confused. She remembered hitting her head on the glass table but that shouldn't have made her this dizzy. Meliorn seeming to read her mind explained. "The explosion of the apartment. Sebastian had left to acquire the cup and you ran after him. Apparently you set the apartment to explode after leaving? Clever girl." He huffed giving her a small smile. Clary did vaguely remember coming to on the couch and running out the door after her brother. It was a good thing too. She would have died being trapped in that apartment. "Where am I?" she asked. The man frowned but answered. "You are here in the land of Faerie. My lady brought you and your brother here two days ago." He replied. "T-two days ago?" she asked weakly feeling the strength drain from her body once again. "Yes, now you must sleep. You are not healed yet and it seems the blood your brother had given you has been rejected by your body." He commanded. She wanted to ask more questions. What blood? What was she not remembering? A quick vision of red, lots of men walking in hoods and a women screaming filled her mind. She desperately tried to make sense of the images, to grasp them tight but they fell away. Her mind fogged over and she felt herself fall back into a deep sleep. She didn't even wake when the shirtless man came to visit her nor when he kissed her softly on the lips.


	8. Prisoner

**Chapter 8-** **Prisoner**

Clary didn't know how much time had passed before she woke again. This time, her room was empty and Meliorn was nowhere to be seen. Her head felt much better as she lifted her body off of the bed. Her muscles were still sore but her head no longer swimming in a fog. The scratches from the glass were long since healed and her clothes had been changed. She was wrapped in a long flowing green dress now. It was soft and hugged her waist tightly. It's top dropped in a deeper V than she was used. Thin dangly straps lay loosely on her shoulders as the fabric scooped down her back. Her hair had been washed and fell in waves down her bare skin. She was barefoot and she couldn't help but think that she looked like a faerie herself. She made her way out of the door and down the earthly corridor. She remembered how Jace had told her that time moved differently in Faerie than in their world. She felt different just walking down the narrow hallways. She saw Meliorn out of the corner of her eye and stopped. His cold eyes looked at her before smiling. "If you are looking for your **brother** he is down that way." He spoke softly pointing down the adjacent hallway. He had said the word brother with such contempt that she didn't doubt that he didn't like the blonde Morgenstern. Clary stopped, lost in thought. Was she looking for Jonathan? She honestly wasn't sure. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. Meliorn turned and began walking away leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Deciding that it might be better to see what her brother was up to she turned and began walking down the hall that Meliorn had pointed to. The hallway was narrow and dark. It was something out of a fairytale. Maybe that is where fairytales came from, faeries. Small torches lit the dim walkway as she continued down the path. The damp earth feeling cold beneath her toes. There were no rooms except a double set of doors at the end of the tunnel. The closer she got the louder the sounds seemed to be. Her stomach turned as a women's voice yelled something incoherent. Clary wasn't innocent anymore and knew what those sounds meant. Still she placed her hand on the handle and softly opened the door. She peeked inside and her stomach dropped. Inside the room on top of the bed were two naked bodies, her brother's and the queens.

"My beautiful one." Her brother panted. Clary saw his naked body behind the equally naked Unseelie queens. The queen's face was pushed forward into the pillows as her brother thrust into her relentlessly. It seemed the queen liked it rough. Clary released an unconscious gasp. Sebastian's hearing had always been inhuman as the noise caught his attention. He turned his head and his eyes shot forward landing on his quivering sister. He looked at her, surprised for a moment before the queen screamed out begging for him to move faster. Tears filled Clary's green eyes as he held her gaze. Sebastian gave her a small smile and gestured for her to come in. Clary was enraged. Like hell, she was going to join them. She shook her head and rushed down the hall as her brother called out her name. Attempting to coax her into returning.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't upset. With all that talk about how she belonged to him, it seemed the same couldn't be applied to him. He could screw whoever but demanded that she belonged to him. He was sick and disturbed and she ….cared about him. She heard someone yell, 'halt." Clary continued running forward though not caring. There were too many questions flooding her mind. How could he? Was the Queen his beautiful one? Her? Clary's heart pounded in her chest. She didn't know why she was so upset. He was her brother after all and she shouldn't feel this way about him at all. She should love him like a sister or not care about him at all. However, deep in her heart, she knew she did care. She felt jealous and betrayed. The same feelings she felt when she had walked in on Jace kissing Aline. Tears fell down her cheeks as a set of arms wrapped around her. Fearing it was Jonathan she shrugged them off and attempted to escape. "Get off of me!" she yelled. The arms were strong though and refused to relent instead pulling her closer. Clary struggled and turned to cuss her brother out only to see that the figure wasn't her brother at all. Her body went stiff. "Amatis?" she whispered. She closed her eyed and shook her head. When she opened them again the women was still there.

"Amatis!" she gasped. The women, her aunt for all intensive purposes, smiled back at her. Clary couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine The women that stood before was Amatis but not her at the same time. Her smile wasn't the soft and kind smile she remembered. This woman smiled at her viciously with wicked amusement as if your misery delighted her. There was something almost inherently evil about her. Clary didn't know who this Amatis was but it wasn't her aunt. It took her a moment to comprehend that she should be running away. Instead, she stood there gawking. Clary finally got control and shoved the women's arms off but Amatis held on tightly with inhuman strength. "I advise you to cease your struggling, Clarissa Morgenstern. You are only going to hurt yourself." She spoke with a cold lifeless voice. Her voice was devoid of warmth and any remote hint of kindness that her Amatis had. Clary was about to show her a thing or two when another voice drew her attention. The women turned to look back down the hallway.

"Wonderful work Amatis." Sebastian's voice purred. Clary glared at her brother who sauntered towards her with natural grace. He ran his fingers through his hair as she put all of her energy into masking her features. She refused to show him anything but anger now. The white blond was shirtless with red pants that hung low on his waist revealing his tight Abs. Her body was responding to him and she held in the sob that reminded her that she caught him doing the very thing she was thinking of with someone else. She felt her mask break revealing the pain in her eyes for a brief moment before she regained her composure. Sebastian was watching her with interest waiting to see what she would do. "Let me go." Clary hissed lowly. Her brother rose an eyebrow and looked at her cautiously. "Are you going to stay upset or will you come and join us?" he asked bringing his hand out to play with a strand of her hair. Amatis still held her firmly restricting her movement. Clary resisted the urge to spit in his face. "I would rather die, now let me go!" she demanded. Sebastian released a sigh. "I think not, little sister. Amatis bring her back to her room. I'll deal with her later." He commanded giving Clary one last half hazard look before turning back towards the queen's chambers. He was probably going to finish what he had started. The thought gave her no comfort as Amatis practically dragged her back to the small room kicking and screaming.

. When they reached their destination Amatis heaved her forward and Clary landed, bracing herself against the bed. "Don't go wandering off now." The women grinned. Yep, defiantly not her Amatis. Clary shot her a dirty look as the door closed and locked. The small redhead buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She hated how weak and naive she had become. She hated how she had lost Jace. Her sweet and strong boyfriend who probably was disgusted by her now. The gang had probably used the sword on Jace and who knew if he survived or not. Even if he did he wouldn't want her anymore. She had been tainted and twisted by her brother. She had sinned and not just any sin. She had slept with her own sibling multiple times. Furthermore, she did it of her free will and even enjoyed it. She was lost and no one was coming to save her. To make matters worse somehow throughout all of this she had let her brother into her heart. She knew that this wasn't going to end well yet she still couldn't help herself from feeling jealous when she saw him with that other women. More sobs broke free from her chest. She didn't know how much time had passed before she finally fell asleep, crouching on the floor with her face buried in the bed sheets.

**********Line Break*************

"Where is he? It's been almost two days and you still won't let us see him?" Isabelle asked the silent brother. The brother shook his head and spoke. Well, spoke into her mind. Silent brothers were inherently _silent_. "Jace Herondale has suffered a great deal. He lives but we feel that any unnecessary stress will hinder his recovery." The man's voice called out. "But it's been two days, almost three now." Isabelle protested gesturing to the setting sun. The man was about to speak out once more when a hand fell on his shoulder. "It's alright Brother Enoch, he is fine. We both are fine." The young man with black hair smiled. They gazed on in surprise at the man. He had dark brown hair that appeared almost black with a silver streak in it. His brown eyes had traces of gold in them that seemed to make him seem old and aged. Brother Enoch bowed his head and moved to the side. The gang looked at him curiously. "Who are you?" Simon managed to ask the man first. The young man smiled. "My name is Jem Carstairs but you know me as Brother Zachariah." Jem smiled softly meeting each of their gazes. "But? But you're…" Simon stuttered. "Cured." Jace finished coming out from behind Jem. Everyone's eyes locked onto Jace and breathed a sigh of relief. "Jace! You're okay." Alec grinned. The golden blonde smiled cockily. "Of course, I am Alec. I told you not to worry. It would take more than a little fire to best me." He replied. Isabelle rolled her eyes along with Simon. "Same old Jace." She laughed. Jace frowned lightly. "Well, almost the same. It seems some of the fire still runs through my veins. It is going to take awhile to control." He explained with blatant annoyance. "Well, that is the least of our worries right now. What about Clary? Sebastian has the cup and has already attacked an institute. She is in danger." Simon announced taking a step forward. Jace looked away not meeting the other's gaze. Simon noticed this and approached him. "Jace, why do I get the feeling that there is something you are not telling us?" he asked. Jace grunted and turned to the others. "Let's head back to the institute. There is a lot I have to explain and your not going to like it." He replied moving forward and walking away from them. Jem gave them a half-hearted smile as the gang followed in silence. Whatever Jace had to say they knew it wasn't going to be good. Not good at all.

**************Line Break***********

"My queen," Sebastian smiled. The faerie queen grinned brushing her hand down his sculpted chest. "Yes, my dear shadow hunter." She replied sweetly. "You have always been an insightful judge of one's character. I must ask, do you think my sister will join us?" he asked curiously. The queens eyes blazed coldly at him. "From what I gathered, she was too involved with Jace Herondale to know the sky from the ground. Though from what I have heard it seems like things have changed. I cannot say what she will and will not do. Suffice it to say I wouldn't place much trust in her until she proves herself." She replied. Sebastian chuckled. "An adequate assessment. I shall take your advice." He replied sitting up from the soft bed. The queen frowned. "It would be wise for you to heed my advice indeed. It has been many years since I have taken a lover and I must admit I am sad to see you go." She spoke softly lifting her naked body off the bed and walking across the floor. It was clear that the queen wasn't modest. It was that modesty that he yearned for that reminded him of his sister. The queen was a powerful ally but she would never be his Clarissa. It was about time he visited his darling sister. A knock on the door caught his attention. "Enter." The queen replied wrapping the lace robe around her. It was see through and did little to hide her body. Melion entered and frowned taking in the scene. He bowed quickly in order to hide his discontent at seeing the pair undressed. "Your majesty the troops and endarkened are ready for their attack. They only need a target." He announced. The queen smiled wickedly at him. "I believe there are only two more institutes left that should be of any worry. Which would you rather attack my love, the New York institute or the Los Angeles institute?" she asked. Sebastian looked at the faerie knight cruelty. Tell them to be ready. We attack the Los Angeles institute in an hour." He commanded. Melion nodded before bowing to his queen and leaving the room. The queen walked towards her young lover running her fingers through his fine blonde hair. "New York is too risky at the moment. I will take Clarissa with me to Los Angeles. Let's see how my sister reacts when she sees what will become of her if she resists." He explained. The faerie smiled wickedly. "A splendid idea. Let's see where her loyalties lie." She replied curtly.


	9. Clary's Last Stand

**Chapter 9-Clary's Last Stand**

Clary didn't know how much time had passed before her brother finally came knocking on the door. She was irritable, hungry, and in absolutely no mood to see him. "Why have you not eaten any of your food, little sister?" he inquired lazily walking across the room. "I know better than to eat anything here." She replied softly. It felt like a lifetime ago that the queen had tricked her into licking her fingers. Then making her kiss Jace in front of everyone. It had been awhile but the lesson stuck with her. Her brother frowned taking a seat next to her on the bed. Clary flinched away when he attempted to place his hand on her knee. "I am sorry that I had to trap you in here but you left me no choice. You fought me at the apartment and then destroyed the opening. I thought perhaps you could be made to see reason but when you ran from me in the hallway I couldn't risk it and I was forced to confine you here. It was for your own good." He explained. Clary huffed. "More like you locked me up so you could have your fun with the queen." She spat. Sebastian's lips grew into a devious grin. "You could have joined us. I am told many women enjoy receiving pleasure from another." He whispered. The thought wasn't at all appealing to her. Sure she saw the female body as beautiful, she was an artist after all. The thought of being with the faerie queen though just disgusted her. "I would rather digest ravenor venom." She spat scooting away from him.

She expected Sebastian to be mad but instead he just looked at her curiously."Jealous, my dear? My, my I suppose there is a first time for everything." He replied with a devious smirk. Clary didn't have a moment to react before he surged forward and pressed her down onto the bed. Why did everything always end in sex with him? "Don't fret my beautiful little sister." He grinned leaning down the kiss her. She turned her head in refusal. "I rather not kiss you with her taste on your lips." She hissed. The words were out of her mouth so quickly that she didn't have time to edit them. She should have said that she rather not kiss him because he was her brother. In truth that disgust had fled a long time ago but she couldn't admit that; not to him or herself. Instead, she revealed to him just how angry catching him with another woman had made her. She was playing right into his hands. Sebastian looked down at her in absolute delight. Clary's mind struggled with something to say to contract that omission when her brother brought his lips down to her ear. "I'll let you in on a little secret, little dove. I only screw her because she supplies me with resources. I would sooner kill her than fuck her. She means nothing unlike you. You, my beautiful sister, will be my companion and my queen, as soon as you accept your place by my side." He explained kissing her softly on the temple.

Clary didn't believe him but she went on with it anyway. She bet he told all his encounters that line in some way or another. "What did you do to Amatis?" she asked. She was no longer being able to contain her curiosity on the matter. Sebastian grinned. "I had her drink from the infernal cup. You find that when people drink from it that they become very persuasive to me." He shrugged. Clary looked at him curiously. "I can show you. If you would like?" he asked. The small girl blinked not knowing rather or not she wanted to know what drinking from the cup entailed. "I don't understand,"she whispered. "Then come with me to the Los Angelas institute then and find out. It is time you accepted your place." He answered stepping back and extending his arm. The institute meant shadow hunters and escape from Faerie. She could run or help the other shadow hunters fight back. She could be free from him. Sebastian seemed to be reading her mind as he watched her. She needed to distract him, catch him off guard. She raised her hand but hesitated before placing it in his palm. "Are you sure she means nothing to you?" she asked attempting to distract him. It was obvious it worked from the surprised gleam in his eyes. For all his talk about her jealousy he obviously was completely sure. He only allowed his thoughts to surface briefly before that light was gone. "Yes, darling. She means nothing." Sebastian replied with a soft as soft as velvet. She doubted that it was the truth but she took his hand and allowed him to haul her up. "Let's go little sister. Time to show you what power your brother is truly capable of.

A loud blast resonated through the hall as endarkened and faeries in red cloaks swarmed the institute. Clary had hoped she would have a chance to escape but her brother gave her no opportunity. He kept his arm locked around her as his minions did the dirty work for him. The redhead looked down at her feet as screams pierced the air. She was dressed in a tight red tank top with a black leather jacket and pants. She wore tall boots that stopped at her knees. Around her neck hung a long velvet cape. It was bright red and with the hood, over her eyes, it blended in almost perfectly with her hair. Sebastian was dressed in the same suit only all red. He had red pants, shirt and leather jacket. His jacket hung open at his sides exposing his tight shirt that crept up his stomach exposing his abs. His snow white hair and dark eyes stood out as he didn't bother to cover himself up with a hood. He clearly wanted to be seen. "Come sister. It's time to show you what the infernal cup can do." He commanded leading her down the hallway and into a grand room.

There pinned down kneeling on the floor sat two men and a woman. One man was older but the one next to him looked to be her age. He had blonde hair, pointy ears, and different colored eyes. "Ladies first." Her brother commanded releasing her arm and leaving her to stand next to two endarkened. Clearly, he wasn't a fool and intended not to let her out of his sight. The dark shadow hunters stood forward dragging the thrashing women beside them. "You will pay for this!" she hissed. At his, her brother laughed. "After you drink from this you will find that your tune will change. Now, open up." He hissed. The women as if sense the danger closed her lips. That was until one of Sebastian's men punched her in the stomach. She gasped for air and at that moment he pressed the cup to her lips and shoved the contents down her throat. The poor women swallowed and thrashed about. Then released a blood-curdling scream. The hairs on the back of Clary's neck rose as she watched the women's head fall and sink down in her shoulders. Then there was silence as she and the other prisoners watched on in horror. "Rise my dear and pledge your loyalty," Sebastian commanded.

The women smiled a sick twisted smile just like Amatis and bowed. "I, Martha Bloodstick, sware to serve you until the end my master." She announced. "You sick and twisted psychopath! What did you do to her?" The blonde prisoner yelled. Sebastian's eyes appraised the man. "You really do look so much like your sister." He announced. At this, the man's face grew pale. "You are Mark Blackthorn are you not? I met your sister Helen during my stay in Idris." He grinned. Clary's heart sank. Helen was the girl that Aline loved, damn it all. She was about to speak when one of the knights spoke. "He is half fay." The man announced. At this, her brother tensed. "Well, in that case, we will take him back with us. He will make a wonderful gift to her highness." He spoke. At this Clary's eyes blazed. She never understood what drove people to be jealous. She had felt only heartbreak when she walked in on Jace and Aline but this feeling. It wasn't sadness per say. It was pain and anger. Perhaps her brother was right? She was jealous. With a wave of his hands, one of the knights took Mark and threw him down by her feet before grabbing his arm to secure him. Marks eyes landed on her as she looked back at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry." She mouthed as tears stung her eyes. Mark only studied her, clearly shocked that she was not an endarkened. She shook her head and lowered her hood to reveal her face.

At that instant, an arrow shot through the air and buried itself in her brother's chest. It was a perfect shot to the heart. Clary looked up and saw a small blonde girl with a bow kneeling adown across the way. The girls eyes looked on with determination and relief. That changed to fear and amazement when Sebastian pulled the arrow from his chest and laughed. He grinned at her before snapping the arrow in half. The blood drained from Clary's face as she watched. She was a fool to think that she could hurt him and all on her own. He was obviously more powerful than she could have ever hoped to realize. All her talk of helping others and standing up to him was thrown back in her face. Sebastian was a monster and regardless what she felt for him she couldn't just stand around while he hurt others. She may not be able to kill him but she could save this young girl from his wrath. "Emma, run!" Mark shouted. The girl blinked frozen in shock as the endarkened at her side jumped forward to restrain him. Clary took this opportunity and grabbed the blade from the guards belt. "Run!" she yelled rushing forward and hurling the blade at the dark shadowhunter who stood closest to the girl.

Emma finally collecting herself got to her feet, bow still in hand and ran. The guard that Clary speared fell down to the ground clutching their chest. The redhead rushed forward running after the girl as Sebastian shouted at the top of his lungs for them to stop her. She followed the path through the institute behind the small blonde. Emma's eyes shot back to her as she rounded a corner. Clearly, she thought that Clary meant to pursue her. "Run!" she yelled at the child entering a large training room after her. "Run and don't let them catch you. They will kill you if you do." She warned turning around and closing the door. She locked it quickly but knew better than to trust that the door would stop her brother for very long. She ran forward to the small room where a group of children stood. Emma was kneeling on the ground, out of breath with a sword out. Ready to defend herself if need be. Clary's eyes looked at her for a moment before she turned around and shut the other door. Locking it. She wished she had a steele to truly lock it as she heard a crash in the room behind. She was right in assuming that the door would to listen to stop her brother. Looking back towards the children she watched them eye her curiously. Not knowing if she was friend or foe.

"Jump in the portal and go! Quickly before it is too late." She commanded. A boy about Emma's age nodded and took the three children holding onto him towards the light. "Hold onto me." He instructed taking a step forward. He gave Emma one last nod before entering the swirling vortex. Clary could feel the door begin to vibrate as blow after blow shook it. "Go!" Clary commanded looking back at Emma. "What about you?" she asked. The petite young women shook her head. "It is too late for me. Just go!" she pleaded. No doubt the portal lead back to Idris. She was sure the Clave had heard of the attack on the institute by now. "Not without you." Emma frowned. "I have to hold the door. The portal will close any second now. Please, go!" she yelled. The little girl rose her bow and shot an arrow into the door just about the knob. It momentary pinned the door back. Clary relented knowing she didn't have time to argue any further. She lunged forward and grabbed Emma's arm. The Emma jumped into the portal with Clary in toe just as the wooden door broke loose. She saw her brothers furious black eyes land on her before everything was swallowed up by blue light.

Clary landed onto the cold hard tile hard. Her hand was still in Emma's as she rolled forward with the little girl landing on top of her. Loud gasps along with cries littered the room. "Are you alright?" Clary gasped. Emma looked up at her a bit winded. "Never been better." She replied. Clary frowned at the sarcasm. Emma had the makings of becoming a mini Jace. "Are you alright?" she inquired seriously. Clary nodded her head. "I am now. Thanks for the arrow." The redhead replied. Emma grinned brightly. "Thanks for killing that guard and breaking my fall." She replied. Emma rose off of her allowing Clary to get on her feet. The room became silent as Consul Penhallow entered the room. Clary recognized Helen and Aline rushing forward beside her. The poor faerie girl looked speechless as she looked around for what Clary could only assume was her family. "Helen!" Emma called. The blonde women's eyes shot forward smiling when they saw Emma. The joy was short lived as Clary's eyes fell on the group of shadowhunters behind her. Her breath caught in her chest as her green eyes locked gaze with a familiar pair of golden eyes. "Jace." She whispered.


	10. Forgiveness?

**Chapter 10-Forgiveness**

Jace looked at her stoically almost not believing his eyes. Clary, could it really be her? His heart plummeted when he noticed her dressed in red gear. If she had joined forces with Sebastian then why was she here? He knew the twisted man would never let her out of his sight. He kept her under lock and key when they were together. The night she ran away from him at the club Sebastian had almost slaughtered the entire place to find her. He would have killed Jace too if it didn't result in his own death. Luckily she had shown up and thrown herself at him. At least that is what Jace hoped happened. He hoped she did what she needed to do to survive. It didn't make it hurt any less but it helped him wrap his mind around what happened. Jace hoped that once the heavenly fire left his veins that they could talk and try to work past what happened. His body tensed as Helen rushed forward taking Emma and the redhead into her arms. "You are alright. Thank the angel both of you are okay." She cried. "Helen!" another voice called. It was one of the small children that had gone through the portal earlier. "Oh thank God. Jules, Livvy, Ty, Tabby and Dru you're alright!" Helen sighed taking Tabby into her arms. "Where's dad and Mark?" she asked with a raw sense of panic in her voice. Emma frowned looking towards Clary. The group looked at women curiously, reading her face before looking away. "Dad's gone. Sebastian is going to make him drink from the cup." Emma whispered saving Clary from having to speak. Helen's eyes began to water but she turned and hid it from her siblings. Tabby went to Emma and gestured for him to hold her. "Daddy is gone?" he asked. Emma nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"And Mark?" Helen asked looking at Clary. The young women frowned. "I'm not sure. Sebastian said that there was faerie blood in him. He is going to take him back to the queen and offer him as a present I think. I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do." She whispered. At this Helen's face contorted. "Nothing you could do?" she snapped. Emma took a step forward to block her from the redhead. "She is telling the truth, there was really nothing she could do. I shot an arrow at Sebastian. It went right through his heart. It didn't even phase him. He pulled it out and laughed. Clary stopped the endarkened from getting me. She protected me. If it wasn't for her he would have killed us or made us drink from the cup." Emma protested. At this Helen's face relaxed. "I'm sorry Clary, it's just that-" she stuttered. "It's okay Helen. I feel pretty useless. I wanted to stop him so badly. I am just glad that I was able to save Emma and the others." She shrugged looking down at her feet. She could feel the other's eyes on her but none bore into her like Jace's did. She had been so preoccupied with escape that she didn't think what seeing him again would feel like. Now she was confused, hurt and unsure. He was free of Sebastian's control now and she couldn't help but wonder if the thought of her disgusted him.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, are you sure that your brother is working with the fay?" the Consul asked. Clary nodded. "I heard him say that he was going to take Mark back and I was held prisoner in Faerie." She explained. "Do you know what he is planning next?" Aline asked. Clary shook her head. "Are you certain?" the consul pressed. "She is certain," Jace answered speaking up. "Sebastian twisted the truth and lied to her countless times when we were together. He kept her in the dark because he knew she would try and stop him." He added. The look on Clary's face must have been of pure shock because Isabelle rushed forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. You're safe now Clare," she spoke. "No, I'm not. As long as I am alive I will never be safe." The petite redhead replied. Her friends looked at her sadly. At least she hoped they were still her friends. She doubted they would stand by her when they find out what she did. Her breath hitched as she thought about them turning their backs on her. Panic raced through her veins and she struggled to breathe. "Clary!" Isabelle called but she didn't and couldn't answer. Isabelle's voice sounded like it under water and she could bearly make out the sounds. "She is about to have a panic attack. Move." A voice commanded. Before she realized it Jace rushed forward and wrapped her in his arms. She looked up into his golden iris's as he rubbed the mid of her back. It wasn't enough to stop the waterfall in her ears though and her world quickly went black.

The next time she opened her eyes she was in a familiar room. It was Atmais's guest room and her mother sat in the chair beside her. "Oh thank God." Her mother sighed when she saw her daughter awake. "Mom? Is that really you?" Clary asked meekly. She had had dreams of her mother after she destroyed the apartment while she was drugged in Faerie. She always woke up sad and scared. Now she was awake and her mother was really here. "Of course, it is! By the angel, I was worried sick. First, you go running off after Jace and then he comes back bearly clinging to life and without you." Jocelyn nagged wrapping her daughter into her arms. "Mom, I'm ok. I promise Sebastian didn't hurt me." She lied. Her brother had done more than just bruised her but she couldn't bring herself to tell her mother the truth. "All the same, I am never letting you out of my sight again." Her mother cooed. Clary smiled, fighting back the urge to roll her eyes. "Mom, I love you but every time you try to protect me you end up ruining my life. I can't do this anymore. You can't keep me caged up." She protested. At this, her mother looked at her deathly still. "Watch me." She huffed standing up from the bed. "Luke is making breakfast. Then the consul is coming to speak with you. She wants to ask you questions about your brother." Her mother announced.

"What about Jace? Is he coming?" Clary pleaded. Her mother bit her lip. "Mom, is Jace coming to see me?" she asked once again. Her mother's long red hair covered her face hiding her expression. Judging by her silence Clary knew she would not like her answer. "Simon came by earlier and told me that he didn't want to see you." The elder redhead finally answered. "Mother." Clary began doubting that Jace really said that. "Clary, it's the truth. Apparently, something happened at the apartment that he won't speak of. Simon told me that it changed everything and he doesn't want to see you. Of course I rather you not be around him given the heavenly fire burning through his veins but I thought the rest to be rather cruel. I told you he wasn't good for you." Her mother huffed. A lifetime of living together and Clary could always tell when her mother was lying. She always got the same look on her face when speaking about their family or why Clary couldn't go on field trips out of state. Simon had told her once when playing poker that everyone had a 'tell' sign showing when they were bluffing. She knew what her mothers was and she could tell by looking at her face that she spoke nothing but the truth. Jace really did not want to see her and the thought made her heart break.

Jocelyn rushed forward as sobs began shaking Clary's body. "Oh, darling. Please don't cry. When all of this is over we will leave New York. Move away from everything shadowhunter and live in peace. You won't have to see that boy ever again." Her mother sighed. Clary didn't want to move away, New York was her home. She would miss Simon and Isabelle. Hell, she would even miss Alec. Being a shadowhunter was part of her now, it always had been. She didn't want to run away. If Jace didn't want to see her then tough luck. Part of what happened in the apartment was his fault. Even if he didn't want to be together they could still cohabitate the city together. New York was big after all. She slowly began to get control of herself and stop crying. Her mother looked down at her sweetly. "Clary, what happened when you left with Jace and Jonathan?" her calm voice asked. "I, I ….I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you later when it's not so fresh." Clary pleaded. Her mother frowned slightly but nodded. She knew that Clary would tell her only when she was ready to.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The Consul came and she replayed all the information she could remember. Magnus paid her a visit and gave her some sleeping medicine to help her rest. She was finding it difficult to sleep given the nightmares she had been having. She kept dreaming of Jace and him screaming at her. Calling her names like slut and whore. The worse was when Isabelle and the others joined in. She woke up crying and screaming. That was the first few days. After a week back in Idris and being forbidden to leave the house or have visitors, except Simon, Clary was about to scream. She needed to get out and find out what was happening. Simon could only tell her so much. They kept downworlders out of getting the main information and most of his information was gathered from Isabelle. Simon had helped her sneak out and go to a weapons store with her. After seeing Emma's blade she longed to have one of her own. It was apparent that luck was in her favor. The women behind the counter had given her an old Morgenstern sword that she had bought years ago. Smiling brightly Clary took it. "Are you sure? It is a Margenstern sword, Clary." Simon asked once they were out of the shop. The redhead nodded, enjoying the sunlight on her skin. "Like it or not I am a Morgenstern Simon. Valentine's blood runs through my veins. I need to find a way to accept that." She whispered. "You'll accept it. I mean we all pretty much have." Isabelle's voice sang out from behind them. Clary turned and smiled brightly at her friend.

"Hey Isabelle, long time no see." She greeted. Izzy gave her a bright smile in return. "I wanted to visit you earlier but your mother wouldn't let me. Kept saying that you needed your rest and that she couldn't risk you having another breakdown." The raven haired beauty shrugged. "My mother can be overdramatic, we've established this." Clary sighed. Her friend placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before her eyes fell on the sword in her hands. "Got a new weapon? You should bless it in the fountain. Come, I'll show you the way." She commanded. Simon and Clary followed her obediently. There were so many questions she wanted to ask Isabelle but now wasn't the place or the time for it. She just hoped that she didn't run into Jace or her parents walking through town. As if sensing her concern Isabelle whispered, "Jace is at home. He doesn't leave his room much. He keeps trying to control the heavenly fire but it is too much for him. He actually cracked his bedroom window punching it in frustration." She explained. Clary's shoulders visibly relaxed as they made their way to the center of town.

Clary closed the door binding Simon and Isabelle farewell. It had been a good day and she longed to have more of them. She would have to have a discussion with her mother once she returned about letting her see her friends. She understood why Jace wasn't an option, not that he cared to visit her anyway but the others really had done nothing wrong. The sun had just set and Simon needed to talk with Raphael. Her mother and Luke were also still out probably at a meeting with downworlders to discuss how best to defeat Sebastian. Jonathan had taken another institute a few days ago and she hoped they could stop him before he took another. She put heosphoros away in her belt before ascending the stairs up to her bedroom. The house was quiet and eerie. She hadn't given much thought to being home alone. Her mother and Luke had been hovering around her like bees for so long that she thought time alone would be gratifying. Instead, she only felt loneliness. She had been having such severe mood swings lately that it was a wonder her parents hadn't called a silent brother to check her mental health.

Thoughts of brother resurfaced in her mind. His presence had been so all-consuming that a part of her missed it. She missed his touch, the way his hard body felt against hers and the dirty things he would whisper into her ear to make her come undone. Reluctantly it was his face she thought of pleasuring her at night. It was his body hers craved, not Jaces. She sighed and opened the door to her room. She was contemplating rather living with Sebastian had turned her into a nymphomaniac when her bed suddenly squeaked. Her head shot up as the witch light in her hand blazed up. There on her bed sat Jonathan as if her mind had summoned him. She stood frozen in silence for a moment before the door slammed behind her. She found out quickly that it wasn't her mind that had frozen her body. No, she couldn't move her legs at all. Looking up she caught her brother's signature smirk. "Hello, little sister. I have missed you." He whispered.

**Authors Note:** Thank you for those of you who reviewed. It's nice to feel appreciated. :)


	11. The Offer

**Chapter 11-** **The Offer**

Clary's jaw dropped appraising her brother as he sat looking smugly at her on the bed. She tried to move her legs in an attempt to reach him but couldn't. Whatever magic he wielded she was powerless to stop it. Perhaps he had finally come to take her back. He didn't seem mad but then again her brother was difficult to read at best. "You should know better by now not to run away. There isn't a place on this Earth that I won't be able to find you." Her Jonathan's deep voice scolded. By the angel was she in trouble. She schooled her features trying to remain calm. "It took you long enough to find me." Clary countered. Her voice came out braver than she felt. Jonathan's lips twisted into a frown as his dark eyes twinkled with amusement. "Don't be so naive little sister, I found you awhile ago. I was just waiting for the perfect moment to...see you." He replied confidently. She didn't doubt for a moment that the seeing he had in mind inhaled her naked in some compromising position. Still, she couldn't help but be taken in by his presence. His words rushed over her body like silk making her toes curl and a heat grow between her legs. By the heavens, she didn't know what he did to her to make her feel this way. Jonathan's eyes were like liquid fire as they appraised her small frame hungrily. "I apologize for the binding spell but I have to avoid unnecessary risks." He explained leaning up off of her bed. "What risks, I thought you were all powerful?" she asked.

Her brother grinned in amusement. "Not all powerful, darling. Though if it makes you feel better that you big brother is invincible then you wouldn't be far from the truth." He purred. Clary rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked trying to put as much venom into her voice as possible. She watched his lips twist into a grin. His dark eyes danced along her body as if he was a wolf and she the main course. "To claim what is mine. I thought you understood that. You belong to me now. Why did you run away? Surely you knew I would find you?" he asked curiously. His long fingers reached up to twirl a piece of her crimson hair. "You are killing people. Turning them into walking zombies. I, I can't be a part of that." She answered pulling her face away. Her commission seemed to catch him off guard but not for long. Her brother's hand lowered to grip her chin, turning her head back to face him. "What if I told you that you could make all of that stop?" he asked. She blinked at him, eyes wide as a doe.

"You can make it stop, little dove. You can save the proud Nephilim and be a queen. You would make a beautiful queen, my little dove." Jonathan whispered caressing her face. "Queen?" she asked. "Yes, a queen. My queen." He purred, lust evident in his voice. "Look how your body trembles at my touch. It wants this, it wants me. It's as plain as day." He whispered letting his fingertips drop down to caress her neck. "Jonathan, stop it." She commanded. Clary was proud that her voice came out stronger than she felt. Truth be told her brother was right on the mark. She did want him. "Why? Your body wants this. See how you jump at my touch. Angel boy must not be very good in bed, such a shame really. You deserve nothing but the best." Jonathan uttered moving his hands down to cup her swollen breasts. Her lips may be able to lie to him but her body couldn't. He longed to bury himself deep inside her and fill her with his seed. He enjoyed how their lovemaking changed her scent. Marking her with his scent and counting the marks of possession he left on her body was one of his favorite past times. He had fallen asleep counting the freckles that laced her beautiful soft skin. The Unseelie queen was good but nothing compared to his Clary. Leaning forward he kissed her soft lips swiftly. He met his embrace as he sucked the breath from her lungs. Finally, he gave her some mercy and pulled away; allowing her some time to breathe.

"Jonathan" she panted in response. "Go ahead, Clary. Tell me that you don't like this. That the thought of being my queen doesn't sound attractive to you. I can see through your lies as clear as glass." He whispered, his voice dripping with forbidden honey. Then Jonathan brought his lips down to her neck, sucking and pulling on her pale skin. His other hand skillfully dipped down lower, into the front of her jeans. Her chest heaved up in down with delight and she could feel the dampness growing between her legs. "This is wrong, you're my brother." She whispered without conviction. She couldn't bring herself to lie so she stuck with the truth. Morally and genetically, this was wrong. "Our blood is too tainted for me to be genetically considered your brother. The demon blood burned out Jocelyn from me as the angel blood burned Valentine out of you." His lips continued moved against her delicate skin. She wanted to argue that that wasn't true. He had their mother's hands after all. Those long artists hands that were buried deep in her underwear now. His long fingers rapidly teasing her sensitive bud. A moan escaped her lips involuntarily."Let me fuck you, little sister. Your so body is so tense. You know I am very good at relieving that tension." Her cheeks warmed at his language. Damn him and knowing exactly what to say. She could feel her body began to relax and melt against him. His face leaned forward as his lips kissed her. She closed her eyes and embraced the familiar darkness that overwhelmed her senses. It used to scare her and make her feel sick. Now she welcomed it and the feeling of becoming lost in him. Her lips parted and allowed his tongue to reach in and meld with hers. She let out a growl into his lips as she came. Her breathing was labored as she broke away briefly from his lips to catch her breath.

With a snap of his fingers, she felt the bond release her legs. She fell limply against him as he pushed her up against the wall. "Jonathan." She gasped. Her brother grinned lifting her shirt up over her head. As soon as it fell to the floor she gripped his shirt and pulled him forward. He chuckled darkly continuing to kiss her while his hands unhooked the clasp of her lacy bra. God, he drove her crazy. She was too far gone now though to resist. She wanted to feel his mouth on her skin, his rock hard abs against her stomach and his dick deep inside of her. "I missed you." He whispered. "Really, I couldn't tell." She teased reaching down to caress the hard member pushing against his jeans. "It's been awhile, Clarissa." He purred grinding his hips against her. Another moan escaped her lips as the fog of her orgasm began to clear. By the angel, she was losing and losing fast. She needed something to hang on to as her body seemed to welcome his invasion. Then it hit her, anger. She had almost completely forgot about why she was so upset with him, to begin with. Rage returned to her full force as memories of him naked pounding into the Unseelie queen from behind came back to her. "It has been awhile for me but not for you. You got your fix with that whore." She protested pushing him away. He looked at her shocked as she grabbed her shirt from the floor and put it back on. "Still jealous about that?" he asked taking a step forward. Clary quickly grabbed heosphoros from her belt and brought it forward. "Keep your hands off of me." She hissed. Jonathan raised his hands in a mock surrender. "So feisty. Wait," he looked at her curiously. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked bewildered.

"It's heosphoros. You have pheosphoros so it's only right that I have heosphoros." She grunted folding her arms. "It's a Morgenstern blade." Her brother stated. Clary's eyes grew wide as her lips frowned in distaste. She kept her arms crossed and stomped her foot. "I am a Morgenstern!" she protested. At this, her big brother growled lunging forward and smacking the blade from her grip. The sword fell to the floor. He then pulled her towards him before turning and shoving her down onto her bed. It all happened so fast that she blinked trying to recover from vertigo. Clary felt him move, climbing on top of her. She looked up in horror as she saw his eyes. They were dark and full of lust. Sebastian in control was scary enough, him out of control was almost unthinkable. "Yes, yes you are a Morgenstern and you are mine." He purred bringing his lips back down to kiss her neck frantically. "Oh Clarissa, oh my darling, little sister. I can't wait to be inside of you again." He panted ripping her shirt down the middle. "You had sex with the faerie queen." She hissed trying to protest. Holding onto her anger as desperately as a child to their mother's hand.

"And you fucked angel boy. I think I deserve some leave way on this." He argued continuing his attention on her swollen breasts. "Jonathan please." She begged. His snow white hair shined in the moonlight that streamed through the window. She watched it shake as he moved his head to say no. "You came here for a reason." She gasped trying a different angle. It's not like she didn't want this but she knew she would regret it so much later if she gave in. A loud noise outside the window jolted him out of his sex filled friendzie. He looked down at her finally gathering his wits. "Clarissa, I've come to broker a truce with you." He whispered. "Really now?" she asked disbelievingly. "Can't we agree to stop lying to each other?" Jonathan asked meeting her gaze. "You're incapable of telling the truth." She spat. "Perhaps but you will never know unless you agree now will you?" he asked. She gave him a cold glare. "Come now, sister. Don't you want this to end? For me to go away and stop hurting people?" he asked. "Yes, Jonathan. I'm tired of seeing death and sorrow on people's faces." She answered flatly. Her brother grinned mischievously. "Then let's broker a truce. I am willing to leave this dimension in peace in exchange for a boon." Sebastian offered. Clary's eyebrows furrowed. "And what boon would that be?" she asked. She looked up. Sebastian's dark eyes burned into her moving his lips just above hers. "You. I want you beside me, in my bed and willingly bound to me. Sacrifice yourself. Give yourself fully to me and I will leave all your friends and loved ones in peace." He explained.

She opened her mouth but didn't have time to respond before another noise hit their ears; voices. At that moment the door downstairs opened and footsteps littered the house. "Clary! We're back." Her mother's voice called. She could see her brother's face contort with disgust. "Think about it, beautiful. I want you willingly but I will take you unwillingly all the same." Jonathan whispered. She heard her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs as her brother leaned down and kissed her quickly. Then all too quickly he was gone, disappeared into thin air. Damn him, she hissed covering herself with sheets just before her mother barged into her room. "Clary, are you awake?" Clary pretended to be asleep as her mother smiled lightly. Then she closed the door and left. The small redhead released a sigh before getting up and putting on some clothes. The last thing she needed was her mother to find out she almost slept with Jonathan and just under her nose.

Despite how much she tried Clary didn't get much sleep the rest of the night. Her mind kept rushing back to her brother and her stomach turned with uneasy reputation. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up from her bed and bearly had time to grab the empty potted plant vase before hurling her guts. She had never felt so sick before. She couldn't wake up most mornings without wanting to puke. Clary's stomach dropped as the dates connected. Her mother knocked on her door. "Clary, honey are you alright?" she asked. Clary sobbed loudly falling to her knees. Her mother rushed into the room and kneeled down next to her daughter. "Darling, what is wrong?" she asked looking down at the pot. "Are you sick?" she asked. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I've been sick mom. Every, every morning and….and I'm…late." She sobbed. Jocelyn's face turned white finally comprehending what she was saying. "You and Jace?" she asked. The young women looked up at her mother nodding her head. She didn't have the heart to tell her that Jace wasn't the only one she had slept with. "It's okay darling. We'll get you a test and then we will go from there. We'll go and get one for you first thing in the morning.

**Authors Notes:**

I love when someone reviews with a note that makes me want to yell, "If only you knew!" This time, I had two reviews like that. Speaking of reviews thank you for taking the time to give me your thoughts and opinions. This story is drawing to a close in the next few chapters. This had been a one chapter one shot for so long that it is cool to see it now as a full story. I had had another one shot I am working on that is a Clabastian story but that won't be till I finish some of these other stories. So, hope you enjoyed and I leave you with this to ponder. **If Clary is pregnant, who do you think is the father?**


	12. Confrontation

**Chapter 12-Confrontation**

Jace looked out the window at the rising sun. It had been awhile since he last got a good night's sleep. All he could think about was the beautiful redhead sleeping soundlessly somewhere in the city. His heart beat frantically thinking about her. He couldn't decide how he felt about her. He either hated her for sleeping with Sebastian or was filled with such server regret that he was the one to give her to him. Of course, that had not really been Jace. He was under Sebastian's control but he still felt responsible for what happened. Fire blazed from his fingertips as he touched the wall. It burned brightly but was no longer painful. They had let him out after a week but wouldn't allow him to see Brother Zachariah. He felt awful that the silent brother had been injured trying to stop him. He had written to the brother many times finally getting a reply that he would visit him at dusk tomorrow. It was pleasant but Jace had bigger things to worry about. Sebastian was on the loose and only he knew how to stop him. Clary had gone through enough and he didn't know how he would react next time they met. Isabelle told him he was being stupid for pushing her away but she didn't know what happened in that apartment. The only ones who knew the truth were the three of them and Jace wanted it to stay that way. Not just for his appearance but for Clary's reputation as well. Laying back down on his bed he decided to close his eyes and attempt to get some sleep.

The sun was high in the sky when Clary's mother returned with a home pregnancy test. Her mother had been adamant that she take it as soon as possible. "I know you are a young women and are capable of making your own choices. Gosh knows your father and I were not pure before we got married. But I thought you two were smart enough to use protection." Jocelyn scolded pacing the bedroom floor back and forth. "You and Jace are much too young to be parents. I was too young and I don't wish that on you Clary. A baby is a blessing but it is also a sacrifice." She sighed. The small redhead's eyes were glued to the floor. She didn't have the heart to tell her that if she was pregnant that it might not be Jace's. She knew her mother felt guilty about her brother. She didn't need to add the fact that he raped her only daughter to her mother's guilt. Rape, it was an ugly word. She hadn't used it till now. The first time she had been tied up and it had been rape. After that first time though was it still rape? Surely she had been willing? She didn't have any long to think about it because her mother had thrust a test into her hands and pointed to the bathroom door. Nodding and silently made her way to the restroom and closed the door.

It had only taken a few minutes to take the test and she waited in the restroom for the results. She didn't wish to be around her mother right now. She heard Luke call her mother's name from downstairs. Apparently, they had a visitor from the Clave. Clary's shoulders relaxed as she sat on the toilet looking down at the plastic test. Her heart lurched in her chest as two lines appeared. "Damn it," She cursed under her breath. She was pregnant. Clary never thought that she would be in this position. Sure she had imagined the day that she would sometimes have kids. She pictured being married to Jace and after some time finally starting a family. They were happy memories but she felt anything but happy at the moment. She was heartbroken and the worst part was she couldn't talk to anyone about it. Only the people there in that apartment would understand and she sure as hell wasn't going to go to Sebastian about it. His offer had loomed too much in the back of her mind for her liking. Still, there was Jace.

The blonde had refused to see her and she had planned to leave him alone until he approached her. She couldn't do that any longer. The baby could very well be his and if it wasn't…she couldn't think about that right now. She needed him right now. She threw the test into her backpack to dispose of later. Jocelyn came into the room at that moment looking at her worriedly. "So?" she asked. Clary faked a smile. "Negative." She replied. Her mother looked at her sternly. "Are you sure? You look unhappy?" she asked. At this Clary let the storm of emotions she held in her chest erupt. "Of course, I am unhappy. I just had to listen to you lecture me for the last hour about irresponsible I am and how rotten Jace is. I'm relieved I'm not pregnant but that doesn't mean I'm happy that you think this way. What has Jace ever done to you to make you dislike him so much?" Clary accused stomping her foot. Her mother looked at her bewildered. "Clarissa what has gotten into you?" she asked. "Answer my question," Clary demanded. Her mother gave her a scowl. "I know you love him but I am afraid you love him too much. You went after him. Put yourself in danger without any thought of the consequences as long as it meant being with him. I've seen too many girls hurt over loving a man too much!" she replied bitterly. Clary rolled her eyes. "You sound like Valentine with the to love is to be destroyed. It's not my fault that you choose to marry that lunatic instead of Luke." She snapped.

Jocelyn looked at her sternly. That had done it, her mother was silent now. She wanted her to be mad so she would go away and not bug her about the pregnancy anymore. She didn't want to have to hurt her in the process but if she had to then so be it. "I don't know why you are acting like this. All I am doing is trying to help you but if you think I am going to let you see that boy again then you can forget it. As soon as things die down we will be heading back to New York and then moving away from all of this nonsense. Her mother snapped before leaving the room and slamming the door. Clary took a deep sigh and slumped to the floor. It had been a long day and her worried mind wanted nothing more than to sleep. Shrugging it off to went into the shower to rinse off. Her mother would surely leave her alone for the rest of the night if not the next couple of hours. She needed to go and see Jace tonight. They way she saw it she had two options, tell Jace and work together to stop Jonathan or take her brother's offer and leave this dimension. How he had figured out dimension hopping was beyond her but he had said that he would leave her dimension in peace. She got out of the shower and noticed the sun setting out the window. It was now or never. Getting changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a black tank top she laced Heosphoros in her weapons belt. The sword was a part of her now.

Once dressed Clary braced herself to face Jace. She was tired of him avoiding her and with Sebastian's offer weighing heavy on her heart, she opened the shutters of the guest room window. It wasn't that bad of a jump and if Jace could do it then so could she. Just to be safe though she took out her stele and drew a rune on her arm. It was one that had come to her awhile ago; a levitation rune. After she applied it she jumped from the window and hovered in the air. She smiled brightly at another idea that came to her mind. Taking her stele out once again she used an invisibility rune. Now she would be able to travel through the city without any problem. Leaping from post to post and building to building she made it to the inquisitor's house without a problem. She knew that Jace's room was upstairs. The one with the cracked window that Isabelle had told her he hit when the heavenly fire became too much. Leaping up she hovered in front of the second story window. Inside Jace sat on his immaculate bed with his head in his hands. She tapped on the glass to get his attention. His head shot up as his golden eyes looked at the cracked window curiously.

"Jace, let me in," she called. The young man's ears perked up. She could begin to feel the levitation rune fade as he lifted the glass window open. She took a step forward just as both runes wore off. "Clary!" Jace said taking a surprised step backward. She leaned in and stepped through the window and into his room. "What are you doing here?" he asked suddenly crossing his arms over his chest. Pain laced her breath at his obvious discomfort. Maybe he didn't love her anymore? Perhaps the words in his letter were just a nice farewell attempt in case he did die. "I was just out for a stroll taking in the view of nature." She replied. She couldn't help the bitterness that laced her words. "Come on Jace. I mean really, why do you think I am here? You've only been avoiding me." She replied sarcastically. "I stood up for you with consul. They think you are innocent. I did my part." He protested. Clary's jaw dropped in surprise. "What do you mean? I **am** innocent Jace! I didn't know what you and Sebastian were planning. The only reason I was in this position was because I was trying to save you!" she pleaded struggling to keep her voice down. "I remember quite a few positions you were in actually." He countered. Jace knew that it was a low blow but he couldn't help it. Remembering her naked doing things with Sebastian sickened him.

Clary's face went flush. She looked away and it was clear by the tears welling up in her eyes that his words had hit their mark. "I did what I had to do." She whispered. "As did I. When I was released from him I left with the cup. I tried to save everyone while you were spreading your legs." He choked. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her cheeks. Despite the pain, she stood tall and looked him in the eye. "I love you and I risked everything for you. I've lost my virginity, my mind and now my heart. I came after you without a second thought but you left me with Sebastian to rot." She spoke softly holding the sob in her chest back. "I did come back and you were busy sleeping with him in his room. What choice did I have?" Jace hissed. "So, everything you wrote in that note was a lie. You really have no feelings for me?" Clary begged. The shadowhunters face grimaced for a minute. "I do it's just that the sight of you disgusts me. You gave in so willingly and you even seemed to enjoy being with him." He argued. She bit back the tears as her shoulders hunched over. "You think I just gave up?" she whispered biting back more tears. "He raped me and you let him. I knew I couldn't count on you so I did what I had to survive but I never stopped fighting. It was me who destroyed the apartment so he didn't have anywhere to hide. It was me who fought against him in L.A. I have been fighting every day while you stayed here like a coward." She snapped. She could tell by his pained expression that her words had hit him hard. She didn't care, though, no not anymore. She had given up so much for him only to have it thrown back in her face. If he wasn't going to help her than she was going to take Sebastian's offer. Clarissa Morgenstern wouldn't turn her back on Idris and it's people like Jace had. She reapplied the runes before making her way to the window. She half expected Jace to say something or try to stop her but he didn't. He just stood frozen and silent. "Goodbye, Jace Herondale. I wish you happiness and love with whoever you choose to spend the rest of your life with." She whispered stepping through the open window. Then she was gone, rushing through the air with all of the strength she could manage. She didn't hear Jace's cry or see him fall to the floor as heavenly fire engulfed his body. She was too far gone physically and emotionally.

Authors Note: Thank you for all of the reviews! Here is a speedy update as a thank you. :)


	13. Acceptance

**Chapter 13-** **Acceptance**

Clary reached the Amatis's house quicker than she would have thought. Her bedroom window was still open but she couldn't bring herself to go back. She had made up her mind when she left Jace's. She wasn't sure how Jonathan could see her but she hoped he could now. She needed to be anywhere but here. Her mother would tell her that she told her so, that Jace was bad news, Luke would give her that smile with pity in his eyes, Isabelle would turn from her and take Jace's side, Alec wouldn't care and everyone would be disgusted by her when they learned the truth. Sure they may not know it now but the truth always does come out eventually. Before she realized it Clary was running out of Alicante as the runes wore off. Tears raced down her cheeks as she made her way through the familiar field that her brother had once shown her so long ago, back when she still thought he was Sebastian Verlic. Her cheeks were red, sweat laced her back making her shirt stick to her skin and her hair was frizzy from her escape. She could see the demon towers blink in the distance signally another attack. She wondered where her brother struck this time. In grief, though it didn't matter. The chaos would be over soon. Once she took his offer it would all be over. Taking a few more steps forward she came to the remains of the burnt Fairchild manor. At that moment she threw herself to the ground crying into her folded arms. She was tired of people dying and being hurt. If this is what it took to stop that then so be it. She would take one for the team. She would sell her soul to the devil so no one got hurt anymore. She vaguely remembered the quote that the road to hell was paved with good intentions, but she didn't care. Right now, leaving everything behind seemed like a blessing.

She must have cried for an hour before she felt warm fingers run comfortingly through her hair. She relaxed against his touch. It was a touch that she would know anywhere. "If you wanted to see me, you needn't travel all the way out here by yourself. I can find you easily enough in Idris, my sweet." Her brother spoke softly pulling her face up to look at him. "Where did you attack? How many shadowhunters did you hurt this time?" she muffled. She was a crying mess and she knew it but by the expression on her brother's face, he didn't care. "It will please you to know none. I was surprised in my attempt to attack the London institute. A miscalculation but not too much of a setback. I was actually about to visit the Prator Lupus when I saw you here. Have you an answer for me yet?" he inquired. His dark eyes locked onto hers indifferently. He handed her a piece of cloth to dry her face. "Yes, I accept your proposal. I'll go with you and stay by your side if you leave this dimension in peace." The redhead whispered. Her brother's lips twisted into a bright grin. Then he leaned forward slowly claiming her lips. She was familiar with the way his lips moved but the gentleness confused her. He was kissing her as if she might be a doll that would break. She opened his lips sliding her tongue into his mouth. If he was surprised by her eagerness he didn't show it. He just continued to kiss her slowly taking his time exploring her mouth. When he broke the kiss they were both out of breath. "Well then," he whispered kissing her quickly. Her skin shivered with electricity as his fingertips slid against her flesh lifting her shirt. "my darling," he continued lowering his lips to nibble on her delicate neck.

Clary tilted her head back in order to expose more flesh to hip lips. "my lover," he whispered as he pushed her top and bra up revealing her breasts. Her heart jumped as his tongue swirled around her nipples. A low moan escaped her throat as she leaned back and relaxed. She had accepted his terms and thinking about how good his touch felt she wondered why she hadn't earlier. Oh, yes. She thought Jace still loved her. "my sister." He continued addressing her. She didn't mind that title. It actually gave her pleasure the way he was worshipping her. There was no denying that was what he was doing right now. She pulled her shirt and bra off of her body before allowing him to wiggle off her jeans. "My Queen." He whispered looking down and taking in her naked body beneath him. By the angel, she wanted him badly. It had been almost two weeks since she last had him in the passion filled moment in the apartment after their fight. It was the longest she had been without sex since she lost her virginity. "My lover." She smiled sitting up. She saw the breath in her brother's chest catch. She kissed him longingly. Not too slow but nothing deep either. She wanted to tease him and drive him crazy. Her hands dropped to his chest where he had already discharged his basic gear on the grass. Pushing the cloth up she broke off the kiss briefly to remove his shirt and toss it onto the ground with the rest of her clothes. "My brother." She leaned in whispering into his ears. She could fell his hips jolt towards her like an invisible string. She lowered her hands and began undoing his pants.

Sebastian's lips fell back against her neck sucking and kissing as much of her skin as quickly as he could. She jumped when she felt his teeth lightly bite her. His hands came down beside her to undo his weapons belt as she freed his erection from his jeans. A low deep growl told her that she had succeeded in driving him crazy. She just needed to say two more words and she knew he would be pushed over the edge. She was surprised he was able to hold back after so much already. Her hand tightened around his throbbing dick as she pressed her bare breasts against his hard toned chest. "My king." She whispered. Her theory proved to be true as her brother released a loud growl. Shoving her back he stood up discarding his boots and jeans. He was so quick that she would have missed it if she blinked. Next thing she knew he twirled her around and shoved her face first into the grass. She barely had time to catch her breath before he was pounding into her swollen sex from behind. She had read somewhere once that doggy style was the most animalistic. Clary could help but think that was what appealed to her brother. The savage half demon half shadow hunter that didn't fit anywhere. Well except apparently in her.

Clary's body had missed the feel of her brother pushing, stretching and soon to be spasming inside of her. He filled her to the hilt before pulling out and slamming into her again. She realized that he had been going easy on her in the apartment. The speed in which he took her now was nothing short of unnatural. "Big brother, please, it's been so long." She pleaded. He instantly slowed his pace. "I didn't realize, little dove." He panted. She knew she should feel disgusted but she didn't care. She was done caring what others thought. She wanted him and he wanted her. Jace wasn't here to get in the way anymore. She was finally free. "Jonathan." She screamed as her body began to tighten. Her brother suddenly pulled out of her. Her body cried at his absence. "What's wrong?" she asked. Her brother twisted her around and lay her back softly onto the grass. "I want to see you when you come, Clarissa." He smiled lowering his face between her legs. "Sebastian!" she gasped. A quick bite on her thigh made her jump. "To you, I am Jonathan. To you and only you." He whispered parting her lips with his tongue. His head fell back once again, moaning in pleasure.

"But Jonathan, I want you inside of me. Please, big brother." She begged, knowing that he loved it when she called him that. "So impatient but I want to prolong this moment a while longer. It's not every day I get to defile my sister in front of our parents old home while basking in the pale moonlight." He whispered going back to tease her sensitive bud. Her hips rolled as a moan escaped her lips. She felt his lips vibrate with a chuckle as her hands ran through his soft white hair. Each stroke of his tongue brought her closer to ecstasy. Then when he speared her she came loud and hard. Her fingers loosened their grip falling to the ground. Her chest heaved up and down gasping for air. Jonathan's face lifted up, his lips formed a giant smirk. "How are you so good at that?" she asked breathlessly. Her brother rose and slid his body above her. "I was expected to be exceptional in all things." He grinned pushing himself into her body once again. Clary breathed in relief letting out another moan. Jonathan could still feel her walls tighten and contract against him. "By the angel have I missed you." He muttered leaning down to kiss her.

She returned his kiss lazily. He licked her lips and she obliged his request by opening her mouth. She could taste the sweet tarty taste of herself on his tongue. Strangely it didn't bother her, it was her juices after all. Her body was sweaty, hot and dripping with need. Her brother's chest was equally as sweaty as his scarred skin pressed against her breasts. With each thrust, he pushed deeper and deeper into her. Her hips buckled each time he hit the tight spot deep inside of her. Her hands braced themselves on his biceps, her fingers leaving marks on his pale skin. She could tell by his breathing that he was getting close. His lips suddenly jolted down to the base of her neck, sucking hard on the delicate flesh. "I can leave marks too, sweetheart." He panted. She figured there would be a hickey on her neck now but she didn't care. "Go ahead. I told you that I accept your offer. I'm yours now." She replied. She could feel the dark glee race through his veins. "You're mine, finally." He grunted. Clary didn't have time to look up at his expression. Her head was back and her eyes closed. She came apart once again as Jonathan followed. He grunted loudly filling her to the brim with his seed before collapsing on top of her.

They both lay intertwined in the grass together. Clary never thought her brother would be one for cuddling but he seemed content in allowing her to lay on his chest while he gazed up at the sky. Her jacket lay draped over their torsos as his hands played idly with her hair. "What are you thinking about and be honest?" she inquired kissing his chest lightly. "About Edom and how the steps to obscure it. Lilith is asking Asmodeus as we speak. It should be taken care of soon." He replied continuing to gaze up at the stars. She had never seen him look more at peace. "Edom? The burnt land from the bible?" she asked. "The very one. It is where I am going to take you to. We will rule it together as King and Queen." He explained. "Jonathan, isn't it dead? How will we live? Who would you rule over?" she continued to ask curiously. His dark eyes met her green ones. She didn't detect any malice or anger. "Allow me to worry about that little sister. Just worry about holding up your end of the bargain. There will be severe consequences if you break your word." He warned, the underlying threat in his voice was very real.

"I know and as long as you keep your word I will remain by your side…or under you…maybe on top at times as well." She giggled. Jonathan's lips parted in a bright smile. He so rarely showed any human emotion that it was a treat to see when he did. Though most of the time it was enjoyment from others pain. "Sure you are not going to run away with Jace as soon as I turn my back?" he inquired. His words made her frown and look away. Her brother's arm tightened around her waist. "What is wrong? Did he do something to upset you?" he asked. "You could say that." She muttered. Jonathan grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to face him. "We agreed, no secrets." He said sternly. She pierced her lips. "He is disgusted by me because I am with you." She relented. Jonathan's smile faded. "Do you want me to kill him?" he asked. "No!" she almost shouted. She took a breath before addressing her brother again. Clary brought up her hand to caress the pale skin of his face. "No Jonathan. I don't want him dead. I still love him its just complicated I guess. Please don't be mad." She begged. His dark eyes blazed but settled when she leaned up and kissed him. "We will be gone from this dimension shortly. Then he will be but a fleeting memory." He said in comfort. "We should probably go now before we are found out."

Clary nodded and got up. Jonathan gazed at her flesh. Her skin looked dazzling in the moonlight. "you're beautiful." he stated. She blushed lightly. "Get dressed, there is something I need to talk to you about." The redhead replied grabbing her pants off of the ground. "What is there to discuss?" he asked getting dressed. Clary remained silent until they were both fully clothes. "So, what do you want to discuss?" he asked. Clary smiled sweetly unsure how best to approach the subject. "Well, I'm not sure how you are going to react to this and I am a bit scared." She admitted hesitantly. "I won't hurt you, Clarissa. Not unless you betray me." He argued. "Okay, well then. I know we have been having a lot of sex before and we never used any protection." She could feel her cheeks warm under his gaze. "If you are asking me if you can get pregnant the answer is I don't know. Normally warlocks are sterile. I'm not sure if that same rule would apply to me." He shrugged. "Are you worried that you will fall pregnant? I am willing to give you children if that is what you wish. I'm sure I will be a better father than Valentine?" he chuckled with amusement. "Actually no," she replied taking in a deep breath. " Jonathan, I'm trying to tell you that I **am** pregnant." She mustered. Jonathan wasn't normally surprised or caught off guard but he clearly wasn't expecting that. "You're what?" he hissed. "I'm pregnant Jonathan." She repeated. He was about to say something else when voices from the distance caught their ears. Grunting her brother pulled her into his arms and twisted the ring on his hand. Making them both disappear on the spot.

Clary's head swam as she rested her face in her brother's arms. When the spinning stopped she was in a dusty old room that looked almost identical to the accords hall. "Does he know?" Jonathan snapped realizing her from his grip. "Does who know? Oh, Jace! No, of course not! You are the only one I have told." She pleaded. He was mad, very mad. "Please Jonathan, calm down. This isn't necessarily a bad thing." She argued. The disgruntled young man stopped his pacing and stood in front of her. "And how is my queen carrying the child of another man not necessarily a bad thing?" he hissed. Clarissa sighed boldly. "Because it might be yours." She replied sweetly taking his hand and bringing it to her stomach. At this he calmed down, thinking in the new possibility. "What if it is Jace's?" he implored. She gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Then the result will be much the same. You will raise the child, therefore, you will be their father. Valentine took Jace in and raised him. In some sick twisted way, it would be the ultimate revenge. I know how you like revenge." She suggested. She already made the deal with her brother and there was no turning back now. She didn't feel happy about the baby being Jace's and him having no say about it. It was better he didn't know at all. There was no way she could wait 9 months and hoped Sebastian didn't kill again. The sooner they were gone the better. If playing to his twisted ego saved her child then she was game. Jonathan mulled over her words before pulling her body forward against his. "You are mine." He whispered with raw need. His sister just leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "We, are yours." She corrected. She didn't miss the sparkle in his eyes.

"Then, there is planning I must do. Edom is a fruitful dimension once I control it but right now not the best place for a baby. Until the wards are sealed and I control the realm I want you to stay here with Amatis." Her brother commanded gesturing for his head guard to come forth. "Please, anyone but her." The small redhead begged. "I trust her little sister. Now go. She will take you up to our bedroom to rest. I will join you at nightfall." He explained. She nodded her head giving him a swift kiss on the cheek before departing. Jonathan watched her leave with amusement. He had his sister right where he wanted her, willingly by his side. He would be damned if he let angel boy ruin it.

**Authors Notes:** I always love getting reviews! Thank you so much here is another update as a thank you. To address one of the guest reviews for last chapter. Yes, two wrongs do not make a right but people are entitled to make mistakes. Gosh knows I wanted to shout at Clary and Jace most of COG for all the stupid choices they made. People also have the right to be weak at times. Clary and Jace haven't given up, they are just choosing their battles. Of course, they are going to try and justify their actions. We all do, it's human. That doesn't mean they're decisions are right but my goal as a writer is to try and get you inside their heads. Clary is scared and pregnant right now. She can't talk to anyone about what happened except Jace who is so riddled with guilt he turns her away. Many rape victims or those who suffered from abuse shut everyone out because they feel that those people will judge them or look at them differently. So Clary feels like she had really lost everyone except Sebastian. That is drastically different than the books were she always had someone backing her up. So yes, my Clary and Jace in this story might not be the strong, balls to the wall, die hard naïve characters in the book but that is because they have been through much more. Regardless I really do try to keep to the original spirits of the characters as best as possible. With that being said this is a Clabastian story after all so there has to be some grounds for change at least on Clary's part. I am trying to make her fall for her brother after all. I hope that explains some of my thinking and I hope you enjoy the update. J


	14. Second Chances

**Chapter 14-** **Second Chances**

Clary's mind raced as she sat on the plush king sized bed. There was no doubt that the room was regal and befitting a king. Despite the dirty and dusty halls the room was immaculately clean. She highly doubted that her brother got on his hands and knees to clean. His room was a mess in the apartment too. It was more likely that he had his endarken clean the room. He would probably have them clean the entire dark hall. A shiver ran down Clary's spine at the thought of Amatis's dark and lost eyes preparing the room for its queen. What did she get herself into? She was stuck in a foreign dimension, hell itself of all places. She was literally in Edom and going to raise a child here. Tears laced her eyes as she brought her legs up to her chest. This is not what she wanted for her life or her child. Could she really be happy with Jonathan? How long would it take for him to grow bored of her and kill her? She doubted he would do that after going through all the trouble to get her. Still, she hated being here. She wanted to be with her mother, Luke and her friends. She wanted to be locked in Jace's arms, the only place she had ever felt safe. Oh her handsome warrior. She knew she had been hard on him. She did feel betrayed by him, that didn't change but he didn't deserve this. For his child to be raised in hell, away from him. Clary prayed with all of her might that the baby would be Jonathan's. She may have suggested that he raise the child as revenge but it was only to save the babies life. Even if her wicked brother agreed she knew that he would still be angry. Clary doubted Jonathan would be a good father to any child; especially to one of his enemies. There was too much of Valentine in him.

Clary had thought about how she could escape but she knew that wasn't an option anymore. Jonathan would find her no matter where she went. She doubted she would be able to hide for nine months and even if she did he would probably burn down the world by then. He was going to slaughter the entire Lupis organization if she hadn't agreed to his offer. A small sob shook her body. She was conflicted. She loved Jace, that she knew for sure. What she didn't know was how to felt about Jonathan. Biting her lip she thought about her brother with his dark forbidden eyes and muscular body. She could imagine his hard body pressing against her with his signature seductive smile. All he wanted was her. Their mother turned him away, their father was a monster and everyone hated him. She was the only family he had left and he was never going to let her go. Leaning back down on the bed she placed a hand over her stomach. If what she was doing was right, and no one could argue that saving the world wasn't right, then why did it feel so wrong?

Back in Idris Jace woke up with the worse migraine of his life. Someone was knocking on his bedroom door. He irritably cursed under his breath telling the intruder to go away. Instead of a reply though the door opened revealing a young man he had never seen before. He was about Jace's age though probably a few years old with jet black hair and gray eyes. "You have been writing to me asking how I was. I thought it best to come to you rather than meet you in public." The man spoke. Jace's eyebrows rose in confusion. "I wrote to Brother Zachariah. Who are you?" he asked. The dark haired man smiled closing the door behind him. "I am brother Zachariah." He grinned. "Though you may call me Jem now. It seems I owe my salvation once again to a Herondale." Jem chimed taking a seat in the plush chair beside Jace's bed. "I, I don't understand." Jace stuttered. He was rarely caught off guard but it seemed lately that things were leaving him speechless. "The Heavenly Fire burned away the wickedness in my veins. I am human again. Even more human than before I took the oaths." He replied. Jace was about to ask what he meant by that but a noise downstairs caught both of their attention. "Where is he?" shouted women. "Where is Jace?"

The hairs on Jace's neck rose as he heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. He could hear Isabelle talking with the irate women. Deciding to see what is going on Jace walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. "What is going on?" he asked. Looking out he saw a red-faced Jocylin staring at him with a look of pure motherly fury. "Where is my daughter? I know she is here with you! Clarissa!" she yelled. Jace put his hands over his ears. "She isn't here. She left hours ago." The young man shouted. "Why? Where did she go? What are you two planning? I am her mother I have a right to know." She commanded. Luke came up the stairs behind her. "Jocelyn, settle down." He called putting an arm around her. The women shrugged it off and stomped over towards Jace. "I don't know where she is. We got into an argument and she left. She told me goodbye so I doubt she will be coming back." Jace snorted losing his patience. Jocelyn's green eyes looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean she told you goodbye? What did you tell her? Don't think you can just walk away from her now."

"What do you care? You've hated me from the moment we've met!" Jace replied raising his voice. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to be pushed around. Alec, Isabelle and now Maryse were looking at him befuddled. "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I want my grandchild to grow up without a father!" the tall women snorted. The room was silent as Jae took in the situation. "Clary...Clary is pregnant?" he whispered fighting to push the words out. "I found the pregnancy test in her bag. Really I don't know how long you both planned to lie to me but-" she stopped. "You, you didn't know? She didn't come here to tell you?" Jocelyn asked. Her tempter had died down to a small smolder now. Jace shook his head. "No, she didn't though now it all makes sense. She was really emotional and upset when she arrived." He explained. "Well, we need to find her." JOceylin commanded folding her arms. "I'll, I'll go and help you. Give me a second to change." He asked still in shock. He closed the door and stood quietly in the middle of the room. He had forgotten about Brother Zachariah until that man rose. "Did she really not tell you? You two were so close. You both were willing to die for each other." Jem spoke. Jace turned around and looked at the man. He was sure that his eyes were screaming, screaming out for help yet his words said nothing. "I have a question and I need you to sware upon the angel that you will speak of it with no one." Jace whispered. Jem nodded. "I sware upon the angel that what we speak of will stay between us." He replied. If his words were a relief to Jace the young man didn't show it. "Can a shadowhunter positioned with demon blood like Sebastian, can they have children?" Jace asked. Jems eyes grew wide in horror. I know of only one, a women who had both shadowhunter and demon blood and yes. She could and did have children." Jem replied.

Sebastian stood outside of the Fell's old house looking down at the search party below. He knew they had no hope of finding Clary. No, his sister as safe in their bedroom in Edom. Looking down he spotted Jace's horse rushing out towards the old Fairchild mansion. Angel boy was good, he had to give him that. Crossing his arms the stunning blonde leapt down silently from the trees in pursuit. He had made up his mind yesterday when he talked with Clary that taking her wasn't enough. Once he sealed the wards there was no turning back. It would just be him and Clarissa but that didn't satisfy him. No, he wanted more. He wanted his brother to see that he won, to suffer knowing that he had all of Clarissa's love. Just like he had to watch his father love him more than his own blood. Smiling he twisted his ring disappearing and reappearing at the burnt down Fairchild house just as Jace approached. "I thought I smelt a rat." Jace hissed jumping down from his horse. "Really? You should bathe more often then. I personally smell like roses." Jonathan retorted playing ideally with the blade in his hands. "Where is she Sebastian?" Jace shouted. The white haired man grinned.

"Wondering where your pregnant girlfriend is? I'll show you." Jonathan offered. Jace hesitated, giving a backward glance towards the search party honing in behind him. "Come on now. Not willing to take the same risk your beloved was?" the older Morgenstern taunted. Jace frowned. "Why are you so eager for me to go with you? I know you hate me. Why should I believe this isn't some trap?" Jace inquired bitterly. Sebastian snorted. "You are my brother Jace and you make Clarissa happy. I rather not have her sulking about; especially pregnant. She needs someone understanding. Someone more human, to put up with her mood swings. For that, I am enlisting you if you are up for it?" He shrugged. Jace looked at him cautiously crossing his arms. "You actually expect me to believe you?" the man argued. "Well, you are blonde." Jonathan chuckled. Jace didn't see the humor in all of this. It was clear that Sebastian was growing impatient. "I haven't got all day. Either come with me and see our sister or walk away. The choice is yours but you need to choose now." The man explained narrowing his dark eyes on the golden blonde below. Jace hesitated a moment. Did he love Clary enough to follow Sebastian blindly? Clary had followed him when he was possessed. She had made the same decision with less riding on the line. It was upsetting, and he doubted that he could ever forgive her but the fact remained. Jace loved her and she could be pregnant with his child. He had to find her. Looking up Jace met Sebastian's dark gaze. The man knew his answer without even speaking. The platinum blonde stretched out his hand and Jace took it. When Jocelyn and the others entered the clearing a moment later, both boys were gone.

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know this update has been a long time I am just sooooo not motivated to write. I think I burned myself out juggling too many stories. At least the newest one, Jonathan's Wish is really short and already written. This one I am filling in. Next chapter is the last. Depending on your reaction I might do an epilogue. Right now I am just in, I need to finish this mood. I mean, there is no way I can make everyone happy. So…yeah. Let me know your thoughts. If it wasn't for your reviews I wouldn't have updated this when I did.


	15. Finding Clary

**Chapter 15-** **Finding Clary**

"Are you ready, dearest?" Jonathan asked taking his Queen's hand into his own. It had only been a week since Clarissa had come to Edom but to the women, it felt like an eternity. The air was hot and dry. The nights were black as only a dim light from the sun ignited what was left of the shattered moon. At one time this dimension must have been beautiful but now that was stripped away, leaving a barren wasteland. Her brother's dark gaze caught her looking out the window. "Don't fret my darling. Once I close the wards, I will have complete power over this world." He explained. Green eyes turned and appraised him cautiously. "Will you be able to make things grow? Is it in your power to bring back life to a dead world?" she asked. Sebastian's dark eyes clouded with annoyance. "Do you doubt my power already, Clarissa?" she inquired sharply. Clary knew that she had to dance around her brother's temper. He was so fickle sometimes that it scared her. It seemed that the cool, collected man in the apartment might have been just a mask. The white-haired man before was quick to anger, violent and lonely. It seemed he placed a great deal of importance on her opinions and upon the words she spoke. Taking her hand she lifted it sweetly to cup his cheek. The poor man looked startled at such a show of affection.

"You told me that this world was consumed by demons. Demon's destroyed all life. They suck it out and leave nothing in their wake. Despite what you may think, dear brother. You are not a demon. You are part Nephilim and that part of you requires life and love. If you love me then surely you know that I am not immortal like you are. I will die eventually but until then I need substance to keep me alive. I didn't me to question your power, Jonathan. I only meant to ask a question. I am worrying about more than myself, you know." She whispered brushing his cheek affectionately with her thumb. The older man purred, sinking into her touch. He had been alone and unloved for so long that any affection his sister gave him was welcome. Taking her hand into his own he brought it up and kissed it before sliding his lips down to kiss her wrist. "Forgive me. I did not wish to be so harsh. Yes, I will be able to bring back life to this world. Perhaps, not enough to restore it to its former glory but enough to create a wonderful life for you and our child. Now, come with me and I will seal the wards." He instructed leading her up the steps towards the twin throne diseases. Once they reached the top he released her arm and allowed her to sit in the chair to his right.

The black stone glimmered in the hot sunlight that streamed through the stained glass windows. Well, what was left of the windows. Many had been broken and the place was dusty. She wondered idly if she would ever get use to the dirt. The throne was huge, swallowing up her small frame. Still, Clary sat on it and looked down as her brother entered a circle of red light. He was chanting in a language that she didn't understand, latin perhaps? His eyes would shoot up briefly to her and his face was reform into a smile. Then he continued his work. She squeaked when she saw him run the blade down his arm, allowing the blood to fall onto the circle of runes. "Calm yourself, darling. It is all part of the ritual." Jonathan announced soothingly to his lover. The redhead quickly nodded before her eyes turned up to watch the other mirror. Beside the window of Edom stood another window that acted as a mirror to her world. What was once a pristine picture was not cracking. Clary watched with wide eyes as the image of Idris shattered into tiny pieces. The shards turning to dust before hitting the ground. "There." Her brother whispered ascending the steps towards her. The endarkened army stood stoically by the doors, clapping their hands. The demon chuckled before leaning over and kissing his queen on the lips. "A kiss to show the citizens of Edom that their rulers are united." He purred. The redhead nodded and returned his kiss hesitantly blinking away the tears in her eyes. The pain of leaving her family and friends still ripping through her chest as she stood and joined hands with her brother.

-One Week Later-

"Jonathan?" Clary's voice called out. Her brother had been disappearing a lot as of late and she was curious as to where he was going. The young king had made his wife a part of all of his plans yet he was secretive in revealing where he went for about an hour a day. The women's stomach clenched silently wondering if her brother was seeing that bitch again. Memories of walking in on him seducing the Seelie queen still plagued her. She even slapped her brother once when he inadvertently brought her up. Luckily her slap and jealous amused him more than it angered him. He warned her not to raise a hand upon him again and pulled her body to crash against him. He had done many wonderful, wickedly delightful things to her but her heart missed Jace. Her golden lover was at least safe and sound back in their world. At least she had that to look forward to.

Walking down the narrow corridor, Clary stopped hearing the muffled sounds of grunts. She wondered who could possibly be down here making those noises. Surely, if it was a demon her brother would have just killed it. True to his word Jonathan was bringing life back to this world, or at least to the guard. All the windows had been released, the dust swept away and the center even had a guard growing. A present to her from her king. Apparently, there was also another present Jonathan had been promising her was in the works. He was just waiting for it to behave. She wondered idly if her brother had gotten her some sort of demonic pet. She wished he wouldn't. It was bad enough seeing demons flying through the skies at night. She didn't need one at her feet all day long. Reaching the end of the stairs she approached the last cell, where she could hear her brother shouting.

"You brought this on yourself. I warned you not to resist or attack me. You would be untouched if you would have just listened." Her king spat. Reaching the last cell Clary brought her hand to her lips in horror. Standing, chained to a pair of shackles in the center of the room stood Jace. His bright golden eyes dull and weary from the beatings her brother surely had given him. The young man's body was laced with slashes, no doubt from the whip that her brother still held in his hand. Dark eyes turned to hers and before he could hit Jace again she yelled, "Enough!"

Sebastian's wicked smile made it's way up to his cheekbones. "If you wish Clarissa." He replied putting the whip down. "I had hoped to present you with this surprise later but seeing as you found us I feel it is my duty to inform you that I brought Jace here as a present for you. I knew you would miss our brother and I thought some company would bring you amusement." The platinum blonde remarked. Golden eyes looked up at her in anguished but she held her face firm. "Thank you, brother. Now, please leave us alone to speak. I will join you upstairs shortly." The young women replied. Nodding Jonathan adjusted his crown and gave her a peck on the cheek before turning and leaving the room. Jace watched in fascination how she seemed to take command of the man before him. The redhead waited until the dungeon door clanked shut before speaking.

"Jace." She whispered taking a step forward. The young women reached out and placed her hands on top of his bare chest. Jace's body shivered under her touch. "For all that talk of killing me, you seem to respond to my touch quite nicely." She chuckled bringing her lips to kiss a trail from his stomach up to his torso and stopping directly over his heart. " I am a man, Clarissa." He grunted trying to resist what she was obviously trying to do. Clary's eyebrows rose as her hands began to play with the happy trail starting below his navel. "And I am a woman who is still desperately in love with you. Then again aren't we all?" she asked. The young queen had a lot of time to think about this speech to practice what she would say to Jace if she ever saw him. Not that she thought she would ever see him again. Still, she began to practice in the master bedroom quietly alone. At first, she was upset but that anger quickly faded and turned into sadness. She had missed him emotionally and physical. Where Jonathan was rough and all consuming, Jace had always been soft and heavy. She missed having sex with him. Despite the scars, he was just as buff and handsome as she remembered.

" I am sure I am just one face in the many crowds of your admirers." Clarissa continued. Even she could hear that her voice held a hint of sorrow. Jace grunted and shook his head once again in disagreement. "You were never just some admirer, Clary. I loved you and I still love you. I…I came here to save you." He pleaded tugging on the restraints around his wrists. "You came once you found out about the baby? Did Jonathan tell you that it might be yours?" she asked. Jace was surprised by the cold brazen way that she spoke. Perhaps hanging around Sebastian was wearing off on her. "It's not like that. I came to rescue you. I love you, Clary." He argued. Clary's face just turned up with an ill amused grin. " Save me, really? Where were you when I needed saving as Jonathan stole my virginity?" the redhead asked bitterly lifting her head to meet his gaze. Jace looked back at her with infinite sorrow. "Clary….I.."

"You what, Jace? You're sorry? I don't remember you being too sorry at the time. As a matter of fact, I believe you were jacking off. Enjoying the show if I recall." Clary yelled her voice breaking as water flooded her eyes. "I wanted it to be you, Jace. I wanted you, for heaven's sake. I even asked the angel for you. Then, you returned to me only to shut me out again. Do you know how confused I was? I thought you didn't want me anymore now that it wasn't forbidden." She screamed letting the tears stream down her face. "Then even after all of that, the unwanted feelings, the possession, and pain I still went after you. I dropped everything to come and save you from that apartment. And what happened? You let him rape me!" She sobbed but refusing to break her gaze. "I came to you that night trying to work things out. Instead, you turned up your nose at me like I was a whore or one of those girls you brought home to occupy your time. I didn't ask for any of this. Now, now look at me. I am as much of a prisoner here as you are. The only difference is I have accepted it. I am tired of being weak and naïve Clarissa Fray. If being in a position so I am no longer taken advantage of means being a Morgenstern then so be it. I'll stand next to my brother and rule hell. I'll be damned if I let you or him hurt me anymore." She finished standing up and turning to leave. "Clary wait, please!" Jace called out. Her words had stung. He had been an ignorant fool. He should have never turned her away. The redheaded Queen turned to face him. Even crying she was elegant and beautiful. Her puffy eyes standing out prominently with a golden crown on her head. "I'll submit. I'll stay with you and protect you from him but please, Clary, he is going to burn our world to a crisp. Please don't go along with this!" Jace begged. Clary laughed without amusement. "Do you really think I would allow that to happen Jace? That I would sit by and let him burn down the world?" she patronized. His golden eyes grew wide.

"Jonathan sealed the barrier of this world from ours shortly after you got here. There is no way back now or ever. It was his present to me for staying here with him, our bargain. He would leave our world in peace for the price of one soul, mine. Well, I guess two but you made that choice." She hissed. Jace looked at her confused, trying to process what she had said. "You mean three. Tell me, is the baby mine?" he asked. Her green eyes filled with sorrow. "Does it matter? The result will be the same. Jonathan told me that he would raise it as his own regardless." The women replied. Jace's eyes blazed furiously. "You would subject a…a child to that monster?" he hissed. At his tone, Clary lost her temper again. "Sebastian wasn't going to wait 9 months for me to have the baby, see if it was his and then take me, Jace! It was my choice. You gave up the right to have any say when you turned your back on me!" She hissed stepping forward. Her face was only inches from him as her green eyes gazed widely at him. "It was this choice or damning an entire planet. Maybe if you weren't so egotistical and thought about someone other than yourself once and awhile you would realize that." Clary continued bitterly.

Jace's face fell, his eyes lowering to her lips. Realizing his train of thought she backed away but not fast enough. The blonde's lips were on her, stealing the gasp from her lips. She melted under his touch, returning his passion in earnest. Briefly, she could delude herself that nothing had changed. That things had gone differently at the apartment. She knew it was a stupid wish, but her heart longed for it to be a reality. Finally, stepping back out of breath Clary looked up at her ex-boyfriend. "You're right. I am selfish, I can't help it but so are you. There has got to be someway out of this." He whispered. Green eyes blazed but she didn't speak a word. Finally, after some time had passed Clary turned towards the exit. "I'll give you time to contemplate everything, Jace. Right now I have an appointment and as you know our brother hates to be kept waiting." She announced leaving the room and slamming the door in her wake. Jace grunted tugging the restraints around his wrists until they made his skin bleed. The pain was honestly a relief at this point. A reminder that he was alive though for how much longer that lasted he didn't know.

**********Line Break*************

Clarissa walked into the master bedroom, allowing the endarkened warriors to close the door behind her. Her brother stood at the large window looking down on the barren wasteland. "I take it your meeting with Jace didn't go well?" her brother implored. Clary crossed her arms and looked away. "I rather not talk about it." She snapped. Sebastian smiled with amusement and walked across the room towards her. The king leaned down and cupped her chin in his hand bringing her face up to meet his gaze. "I am sorry, my dear. I thought that you would enjoy seeing him. I was hoping he would bring you joy." Her brother spoke softly. Clary smiled. "A very thoughtful present brother but perhaps it would have been better if he stayed in our home dimension." She suggested. Sebastian leaned forward and kissed his queen softly. She returned his kiss bringing her fingers up to run through his hair. Breaking away he turned and brought her to sit down next to him on the bed. "It couldn't be helped, darling. The baby might be his after all." Jonathan explained.

Clary shivered. Given that she had been with both Jace and Jonathan at the apartment, the women honestly wasn't sure who the father was. She was pretty sure given the infertility of demons that it was most likely Jace's. That thought gave her little comfort and she didn't like to think about it too much. Rather Jonathan was infertile or not still remained to be seen. She was worried. After all, Jonathan had told her of a women who shared both shadow hunter and demon blood. She was able to have children so anything was possible. Secretly she prayed to god that it was Jonathan's. Clary wasn't sure what her brother would do if it was Jace's. She hadn't told the golden warrior though in fear that he would come after her. If not for her surely for the child. She wanted him to be free but that hope was dashed now. The eldest Morgenstern placed both hands lightly on her stomach. "I hope it's mine." He smiled. Clary looked at him trying to hide the small glimpse of fear in her eyes. It was pointless though as her brother seemed to read her every thought like a book. "Don't worry. I will be happy even if it is his." He replied to her unasked though she could sense the undercurrent of displeasure in his voice.

She moved to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If it is Jace's then I guess we will have to work hard to make you one then." She whispered seductively. All this talk was making her feel guilty. She needed a distraction now more than ever. Sebastian growled lifting the sides of her long red dress up and planting his hands firmly on her butt. "We could practice right now." He suggested, his voice dripping with need. She could feel his hard length pushing out against his tight black jeans. She ground her hips against him as he released a light moan. "I'm not wearing any underwear." She whispered into his ear. That was enough for him. He allowed her to push him down as he unzipped his jeans. She got on top of him and grinded her hips against him. She moaned deeply, opening her legs wider to straddle his lap. He grabbed her hips, leaned back and began to guide her up and down. Clary leaned her head back and rode him mercilessly. He growled again bringing his mouth to her chest. He tore the fabric with his teeth in one fluid motion. Her breasts fell loose out of the torn fabric where he began teasing them with his tongue. "Jonathan." She breathed continuing her fluid motion of riding him. "I liked this dress." She complained about no real conviction in her voice.

The king chuckled lightly. "I'll get you a new one, my love." He whispered nipping at one of her nipples. She gasped as his sharp K9's brought blood lightly across her skin lapping it up with his tongue. "I thought you didn't drink blood?" she asked recalling a conversation over dinner where she asked him a slew of questions about his demonic urges. Sebastian brought his fingers down and lightly began rubbing her clitoris as his hips brought her higher into the air. She moaned growing closer and closer to her orgasm. "Only yours my queen." He replied loosely. It was clear he was losing control. One more thrust sent her over the edge as she yelled out with pleasure. Sebastian quickly followed her filling her to the brim with his seed.

Her body fell limply against his chest as she struggled to catch her breath. He did the same only bringing his head to lay on her shoulder. "By the angel Clarissa, what am I going to do with you?" he asked struggling to breathe. Clary smiled and brought her head up. "I'll take your word that you will not whip or hurt Jace for a start." She panted. The king nodded and met her gaze. "You have my word provided he doesn't act out against me." He elaborated. Clary grinned satisfied before rolling her hips tightening up around his manhood which still lay buried deep inside of her. Sebastian groaned at the sensation about his overly sensitive body. "Secondly and let me be clear," she began gripping his shirt tightly. "You can have anyone in your endarkened army, save Amatis, anytime you like. It doesn't bother me but fool around with that faerie bitch again and I'll cut off your balls and shove them down your throat." She hissed narrowing her eyes seriously at him. Her brother's jaw gaped in pure surprise and amusement. He laughed loudly bringing her body forward and kissing her hard. "As you wish my jealous queen." He smiled tossing her down onto the bed and straddling her hips. She could feel him grow erect inside her once again. He was ready for another round and she would be lying if she said she didn't want him again.

"You're mine." She whispered. The smack of his body pushing back in and out of her again were confirmation of her words. His hand went up to adjust the crown on her head before adjusting his own. "And you are mine, my queen. Now shut up and let me fuck you senseless." He purred into her ear. She would have time to deal with Jace and the baby letter. Until then, she needed this. Clary's only response was to lock her legs around Jonathan's waist, lean back and enjoy the ride.

**The End**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for sticking with this story for so long. I know some updates were much longer than others. Still, we did it. We reached the end. I am still working on the epilogue. Let me know what you thought of the story and what you would like to see in the epilogue.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Clary had come back down to the dungeons the next morning after finding him. Her face was pale and it was clear that the demonic energy from Edom was affecting her. It had affected Jace as well but she had been there longer. Releasing him from his shackles his body fell limply to the ground. The Queen sighed, leaning down and drawing him into her arms. Jace let her. It had been so long since he had felt her warmth. Jonathan had forced the heavenly fire out of his system during his two weeks of imprisonment. The loss of the fire left his body weak and cold. "I meant what I said last night." She whispered running her fingers through his hair. "I didn't want any of this to happen but my hands were tied. You always told me that a shadowhunter was supposed to be selfless and do what was for the betterment of all. I never understood that or the pressure of making such a choice until Jonathan presented his deal to me. Please, don't hate me." The redhead pleaded. Her voice was soft, filled with sorrow and barely carried above a whisper. Jace's golden eyes looked up at her. "I had a lot of time to think about it last night after you left. It hurts but you made the right choice. The life of an entire world for two, even if the child is mine, was a difficult choice but the right one. Looking at this wasteland I couldn't bare to see our world in such a state." The blonde replied. Clary nodded, her lips placed in a firm frown.

"Jonathan would have won too. Did you know that aside from the faeries working with him that he had tripled his endarkened army? He was even going to have demons attack Idris with the wild hunt. Our kind would have been no more. Everyone we loved and everything we cared about would have been turned to dust." Clary explained. The thoughts and pictures of her world being turned into blood had plagued her the last two nights she was in their world. She had even had another dream where Idris had been reduced to bones. She wondered if it had been another warning from Ithuriel. "So what now? Sebastian is the king of nothing?" Jace asked. At this Clary smiled. "Well, he is the king of Edom or the space between worlds. I admit, it never made sense to me why he would wish to be the king of this wasteland." She replied. A chuckle filled her ears as the man in question came down the stairs. "Edom is just the beginning, my love. Ah, my brother. So nice to finally see you cooperating. Are you ready to see your new home now?" the eldest Morgenstern asked.

Jace clenched his jaw. "Go to hell." He hissed. He felt Clary's grip on his shoulders immediately tighten. Dark eyes regarded him with fury but it was Clarissa who spoke first. "Calm down, Jace. There is no point in fighting anymore. Jonathan has won and the ties to our home are broken. We are all we have left. Accept it. Please, I need you." Her sweet voice whispered. Jace looked at her with anguish. It was true. Jonathan had won but Jace was hard headed and stubborn. He wasn't used to losing and didn't know what to do when it happened. "Come Clarissa. Amatis has prepared a bath for you. I will take Jace to his room." The king replied. Clary knew better than to argue. She nodded reluctantly sending a knowing glare to her brother. The dark-eyed man smiled, reassuringly. Once she left he turned his attention back to his brother. At this point, Jace had pulled himself up from the floor. Sebastian took a step towards his little brother. "Are you ready to cooperate now?" he asked seriously. "It depends, what does cooperating entail? I assume that means shutting up and keeping my hands off Clary?" the blonde spat. Sebastian's lips turned into a wide dark grin.

"You can touch her all you like as long as you know that she is mine. I am willing to share, provided that you share yourself as well." The king explained. Jace's face went blank for a moment. "Sharing myself is where I draw the line. I don't swing that way." He replied seriously. At this Sebastian laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, Jace. You don't do it for me either." The king smiled. Jace's face turned in relief. "I was referring to your time. I want you to assist me, fight by my side and be my right hand. Pledge your sword and loyalty to me and I will share Clarissa with you. Those are my terms." He announced. Jace's lips turned down into a frown. It was the moment of truth. He could continue to fight, which wouldn't amount to much or give in and try to enjoy some remnants of his life. Reluctantly, the blonde's shoulders fell in defeat. The king smiled wickedly stepping forward and taking out his stele. "Swear by the angel that you will be loyal to me, Jace. Not that it matters because you can't kill me. Not here in Edom, where I am the master of the very Earth that moves. Here I am king and the king wants your sworn loyalty." The tall man elaborated. Jace could see the dark glee in the man's eyes. Taking a deep breath in, Jace looked Jonathan in the eye. "I swear upon the angel Raziel that as long as you don't hurt Clarissa or the child she is carrying, that I will fight by your side. You will have my loyalty."

The king rushed forward and wrapped his arm around him. "Wonderful, little brother. Now, let me show you your new room. We will heal you up and meet Clary for lunch. Though, perhaps a late lunch. You stink and need a shower." Sebastian announced. Jace rolled his eyes. "Coming from the man in a tiara." He replied. The king chuckled in amusement. "What you don't like the crown? That's a shame because I have one for you too, prince." He replied. Jace's stomach sunk at the thought but he kept his mouth shut. If he was going to survive in this world, he knew he would have to bite his tongue a lot. He might as well get used to it.

***************************A Year Later**************************

"You hung up the picture I made you." Clary smiled looking up at the canvas. Jace shrugged continuing to play with the baby in his arms. It had been three months since Clary had given birth to the beautiful baby girl, Brooklyn. The shadowhunters heart sank when his girlfriend had showed him the little girl. She had strawberry blonde curls and bright green eyes with a faded gold circle around her iris. It was clear as day who the child's father was. It was the best and most horrible day of Jace's life. Jonathan had twisted Edom into a livable climate but a mile from the guard, the ground became dirt again. He had wanted so much more for his daughter and girlfriend. Jonathan was true to his word, he allowed Clary to travel back and forth between both of them. The blonde knew that his Queen kept their king amused. He also knew that somewhere deep inside her that she enjoyed being with Jonathan but that wasn't the same as love. When it came to love, Jace knew that he had Clarissa's heart and she had his. It took them awhile to get past the events at the apartment but they were doing well now. At least they were before the birth. Once Jonathan found out the baby wasn't his, he became agitated. Though for Clary's sake and by his own word, he kept his violent temper in check. Clary had healed quickly after the use of iratzes and a special potion she recovered in a day. Since then she had been spending extra time with the eldest Morgenstern, trying to give him what he desired most; a child. Jace knew they were trying and was even warned to keep his distance. He just wished Jonathan wasn't so hard on Clary.

Looking over at the redhead he saw that his lover's green eyes were clouded and tired. Between pleasing her king and waking up at night to feed the baby, Clarissa was exhausted. "Get some sleep darling. I'll take care of Brooklyn." Jace announced standing up from the chair with his daughter in hand. The young mother nodded walking over to the bed and closing her eyes. Taking a moment to smile at the picture of his sleeping Queen, Jace quietly opened the door and stepped out. Brooklyn was restless and usually fell asleep after a nice walk. There was something about the sunlight on her skin that relaxed the infant. It was too late for that now, though. The sun had just set and night had come. Working his way down the corridor Jace walked past Jonathan's study, surprised to find the door open. "So, it's not possible?" his brother asked the fire. Peering in Jace saw the flames dance as if responding to the question. Deciding that he rather not get caught prying and that walking away now would result in him being found out, he opened his mouth. "To make smores? Well, you are missing the chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers." Jace jested. Looking up Jonathan said something in demonic tongue and the flames leaped back in silence.

"I see you are walking around with your brat. What a good father you are turning out to be." The king winced running his hands through his hair. It was a nervous habit that Jace had picked up on during their time spent together. "This brat is your niece. For all the talk of family, you seem bent on throwing this one away before you even try to know her." The blonde argued holding the now sleeping baby in his arms. Dark eyes glared at him. "Perhaps because I don't want a niece. I want a daughter." The king snapped. At this Jace smiled taking a seat in the chair in front of him. "Technically it would be your daughter AND your niece." He replied with dark humor. Jonathan was less than amused. "Are you sure you want a baby anyway? Changing diapers and the sleepless nights are murder." The prince surmised. The eldest Morgenstern just grunted. "I don't expect someone like you to understand." He hissed. The comment didn't phase, Jace. "You don't expect your brother and your right-hand man to understand? Did all that bonding battling demons mean nothing to you?" Jace asked feigning hurt. Jonathan looked back at him unamused.

"Jonathan, why do you want a child so soon? You are immortal. What is your hurry? Can't you see how you are wearing Clary down? The poor thing is so tired she can barely stand." Jace asked his tone taking on a serious note. Despite his concern for this Queen, the dark-eyed man smiled. He had truly done his share of wearing his sister out and for that, he was not ashamed. He made sure his feisty redhead enjoyed every minute. "Perhaps, I am merely interested in preserving my blood line. Have you kept up your end of our bargain?" he asked. Jace nodded. "I have not touched Clarissa since we have spoken. She understands the agreement and doesn't wish for our daughter to be harmed or to anger you. She really is trying to give you what you want, Jonathan. " Jace spoke. At that moment little Brooklyn stirred and began opening her eyes. It was as if she knew that the adults were talking about her. Looking up she smiled widely at her father, who grinned lovingly back. The scene only disgusted Jonathan more. Noticing this Jace bit the inside of his cheek and stood up. Approaching the man, he held the smiling infant out to him. "I do not wish-"

"Hold your niece," Jace commanded sternly. Jonathan's dark eyes met his in challenge but Jace wasn't backing down. He knew that the best protection for his daughter was if she had a relationship with her tyrant of an uncle. The king was obvious to many human emotions but he understood blood and loneliness. "Do it. You have not held her once. She is your blood too, Jonathan. Just relax and stop stressing about rather you can have children and focus on the little bundle of joy you have in front of you." He continued. Looking down at the baby he noticed her golden-green eyes were on him; her hands reaching out to touch him in curiosity. Taking a breath, the king reluctantly took his niece into his arms. The little girl squealed with delight reaching her small hand up to his face. The demon looked down at the small girl's giant green eyes. They were Clary's. He had spent many nights getting lost in those similar eyes and the thought of having a part of his sister being in his arms actually brought him joy. He had grown so use to despising the child that he had failed to see what new possibilities she brought. Brooklyn was just a baby and didn't hate him yet. He had the chance to be the wonderful uncle and he wanted to take it. "She is rather cute." Jonathan smiled. Jace grinned in happiness and partly in relief. "Of course, she is. She has your sister and I's good looks. Think of it as a blessing really. I don't know what we would do if the child had your ugly face." Jace teased. The king grinned. "Clary's and I's baby will be just as pretty," Jonathan replied with glee, bringing his finger down for little Brooklyn to grip. "Keep dreaming." Jace teased.

****************One Year Later**************

"His eyes are so dark," Clary replied holding the sleeping boy. Jonathan stood proudly next to her looking down at the infant. It took time but he was finally a father. "Valentine had dark eyes as well. Given the strength of angel blood in his veins, my blood should not burn out his humanity like Jonathan. He is similar to a warlock in your world, part angel, part demon and a little human." Lilith explained. Jace stood by stoically holding Brooklyn at his side. He wasn't pleased that Jonathan had poisoned his son with Lilith's blood but was relieved that the child would not be a monster. He had hit the pale king when he suggested giving the unborn baby demon blood. Jonathan had anticipated such a reaction and didn't punish him for it. Instead, he brought his hands to Jace's throat and pinned him to the wall until he calmed down. He also threatened Jace's life and the blonde had to reluctantly surrender. He couldn't leave Brooklyn alone in this world. Clary wasn't strong enough to protect her. Of course, Jonathan had already done the deed without Clary or Jace's knowledge. His lover was furious with the king for tricking her. The last nine months had been murder. The redhead's mood swings were worse but she didn't go through a depression like Jocelyn did. Perhaps it was the angel blood that Jonathan had snuck her, to lighten her moods.

Jonathan picked the infant up and cradled it in his arms. Brooklyn gave out a small whine. The king chuckled. "Don't be jealous, darling. You are still my number one girl." Her uncle replied. The child had pale blonde hair and dark eyes like Jonathan's; only with a similar golden center around his iris. Aside from a few freckles, the child looked mostly like a combination of Jace and Jonathan. "He's beautiful." Jonathan smiled. "You're only saying that because he had your hair," Clary replied tiredly. This birth had been quicker than the first but much more draining. Her brother chuckled. "You are part Swiss, even if you take after our mother." He smiled. It was rare to see the man smile but with Brooklyn and now a son, he was smiling more and more. Stepping to the side Jonathan took a step towards Jace. "Do you wish to hold your son?" he asked. Jace bit his lip, unsure. "Come now Jace. He is just as much you as he is me. Well, perhaps more angelic than demonic." He announced. Sighing reluctantly Jace put his daughter down and took the sleeping boy into his arms. Leaning down, he brought the baby down to Brooklyn's eye level.

He would have thought that he would hate the child but looking at the infant he could not register such emotion. The child had his jaw and facial shape. Even his dark eyes were sprinkled with hints of gold. The little boy had awoken and was looking up at his father and sister curiously. "Hello, little brother." The little girl spoke bringing her hand to touch the baby's head. "Uncle Jon-thin?" the little girl spoke looking up at the towering king. "Yes, my sweet?" the demon purred. The baby's eyes looked up at his father as if being mesmerized when he spoke. "What is his name?" she asked. Jace looked at Jonathan who was staring back at him. "He is your son too. You pick, just nothing too girly." The prince replied. The king turned to his beautiful queen who was watching them quietly. "As long as you don't name him Jonathan jr. or Valentine, I am fine." She announced sweetly. The king looked startled for a moment. "I've never given much thought to names." Looking back at his son, a child both angel and demonic, born to the king of Edom and living in hell there was only one name that came to mind. "How about Dante?" he asked. Brooklyn smiled jumping up and down. "Dante, Dante, Dante." She squealed. The baby seemed to like this name and began to coo. Jace kissed the infant on the head and gave Dante back to Jonathan. The king of Edom looked down proudly at his son. He didn't intend to make another or put his siblings through this process again. Despite their understanding, he knew that this process was tearing Clary and Jace up inside. He didn't intend to lose what fragile faith he had obtained from his siblings by being selfish. Dante was enough and one was the deal he presented to Jace and Clary. He gave his word and swore on both the angel and his mother that he would only take one of their children. Looking down at Dante, the king of Edom was happy.

**A/N:** So, given that Lilith had been cursed not to be able to give birth I thought it only made sense that neither could her son. Many of you wanted a Clabastian baby, though I had always known it would be Jace's, I wanted to give you your wish to the best of my abilities. This is a bittersweet ending and I hope I did justice to the characters. Jace and Clary really aren't okay with what is going on but they have no choice to accept it. It's complicated at best.

Please as always let me know your thoughts on the ending. Overall, I hope you enjoyed this story. I want to thank all of you for taking the time to read my writing. It is so amazing to think that hundreds of people have read what I'VE written. It's so cool! You all have been absolutely wonderful. Thank you again! Until next story, peace!


End file.
